Akito's Decision
by NubbsyBell
Summary: This story is the long awaited third and final installment of a series that began with Grandpa's Choice, followed by The Engagement, and now Akito's Decision. I strongly recommend reading the first two stories before embarking on this journey. In this s
1. Chapter 1 Newly Weds

"I'm leaving now", Yuki called to Tohru. It was the first day of classes, and he was eager to get an early start. Tohru put down the dish she was drying, and met him in the entryway. "Good luck!", she chirped, and reached up to give her husband a goodbye kiss. "Thanks, I'll see you at lunch" Yuki smiled and pressed his lips to hers. Then he threw his bag over his shoulder, and went out the door of the apartment, and down the stairs. Tohru watched him from the balcony as he walked towards the university. "Now what can I make special for lunch to celebrate?" she said to herself with a smile as she turned to go back inside.

Yuki made his way to the campus, map in hand. In his mind he pictureded the buildings and grounds he and Tohru had explored once they had settled into their apartment. He was nervous going to his first classes, but in an exhilarating way he had rarely experienced before. Six weeks of marriage with Tohru had already bred a new confidence in Yuki. He was beginning to believe his aspirations could be realized, and that his life was not a sorry joke after all. He entered the large auditorium for his first class- history, and found a seat near the front. Mostly, his schedule was filled with general requirements, but he did have an introductory course in Architecture the next hour, and he was looking forward to it.

Once his things were unpacked, Yuki sat back and glanced around the room. It was filling up with students, most of which were around his age. He didn't recognize anyone, and that suited him just fine. In a large class like that he could stay anonymous, and be lost in the crowd, but then he happened to notice a group of girls staring at him from across the aisle. They giggled and whispered when he made eye contact. Yuki turned away quickly with a sigh. "I don't know why, but I thought I would leave all that behind in high school", he thought to himself. He glanced down at the gold band on his left hand. The newly-weds had purchased it on their honeymoon as a sort of memento. It glinted in the fluorescent lights as Yuki twisted it on his finger, and he smiled to himself as he examined it thoughtfully. He felt confident the ring would help in warding off the would-be girl friends he hadn't anticipated encountering in college. Finally, it was time for class to begin. As the professor entered the stage area, Yuki pulled out his pen and readied to take notes. All thoughts of the giggling females had disappeared from his mind. He was completely focused, determined to make a success of this chance he had be given.

At the end of the hour, Yuki made his way to another building across the campus for his architecture class. He found the classroom, which was considerably smaller in comparison to the auditorium he had just left. Again he took a seat near the front and began to unpack. "Excuse me", he heard a voice above him. Yuki looked up to see two attractive young ladies standing over his desk. "I think we have history class together", the taller girl said, smiling coyly, "and it looks like we share this one as well". "My name is Ota, Chiaco, and this is my friend Yamamoto, Lyn", she gestured to the petite girl next to her. Yuki stifled an exasperated sigh and reciprocated the greeting. "My name is Sohma, Yuki. It's very nice to meet you Miss Ota, Miss Yamamoto", he tilted his head to them in a semi- bow. "Are you majoring in architecture as well?" Yuki asked politely. "Actually, Interior Design", Miss Ota continued. "This class is a required course, though", Miss Yamamoto added smiling. "Would you mind if we sit by you?" Chiaco asked with eagerness. Her voice sounded hopeful. "By all means", Yuki said against his better judgment, and gestured to the desks on one side of his chosen spot. He couldn't bring himself to be rude and chase them away. The girls happily settled into the desks on each side of him instead, and Yuki found himself suddenly surrounded. "Where are you from?", Miss Ota questioned, still smiling. "Tokyo", Yuki answered trying to interact as little as possible. "Really? Me too!", Miss Ota gushed. "Which high school did you go to?" "Kaibara High", he answered cryptically. She smiled, "I know where that is. We went to Torami! We were rivals then". She beamed at Yuki thinking she had found some common ground with him- a good start perhaps. Yuki just blinked uncomfortably at her. "Small world", he said. About that time the teacher strode into the room and started the class, for which Yuki was extremely grateful. The instructor introduced himself and called roll. When he got to Yuki's name he paused. "So you are our scholarship recipient", he slipped his glasses part way down his nose and peered over the edge of the frames at Yuki. "Impressive application", he continued. "I believe we can expect great things from you". "Thank you sir", Yuki answered politely. He felt uncomfortable having been singled out in that manner, even if it was deserved. His new found friends however, both beamed as if they somehow shared in the glow of Yuki's achievements, even though they had just met him.

Class consisted of going over the syllabus and the constraints and requirements of the course. Soon the hour was over. Yuki politely excused himself from the girls, and exited for his next class as quickly as he could. "See you Wednesday!" Miss Ota called after him. "I wonder if he'll be in any of our other classes", she said with excitement to her friend Sae. "He really is a hottie, isn't he?" Sae offered in support of her friend. "Yeah, and the first goal on my list of things to accomplish in college is to get a boyfriend", Chiaco said with a smirk. "You know, I wonder if he is one of _the_ Sohmas", she continued. "You mean the wealthy Sohmas that are in the news sometimes?" Sae asked with wide eyes. "That's exactly the ones I mean. You know, my aunt works as a maid at the Sohma estate. I'll bet I can get some information out of her about him". Her eyes glinted mischievously. "Did you notice his ring though?" Sae pointed out warily. "It looks like he might be promised or something." "Well, I'm not going to let a little thing like that stand in my way", Chiaco said as her eyes narrowed, and she smiled an underhanded smile. "You are so bad", Sae said as they exited, and the two friends laughed wickedly as they went.

"I'm Home" Yuki called as he slipped off his shoes. "Wow, something smells great", he added. "Welcome home!" Tohru chirped from the kitchen. "Can I help?" Yuki offered as he stole his arms around her from behind, and kissed her neck. Tohru stood at the stove smiling. "How was your morning?", she queried, but he didn't answer her. Instead he continued to caress and kiss her, becoming more passionate by the second. "That's not helping", Tohru said teasingly, and she twisted around in his arms to face him. Their eyes met and reflected the devotion between them. "I missed you", Yuki murmured, and he kissed her lips firmly, and ran his hand up the side of her thigh and under her skirt. Tohru was starting to succumb, but she made one last attempt to dissuade him since his lunch hour was so short. "Don't you think you had better eat something?" she said breathlessly. "Absolutely", he said with a half smile, and led her away from the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me, Chiaco", her aunt smiled as she poured her a cup of tea. It was finally the weekend; the perfect time for her to work her plan and pay a visit to her aunt. "It's been awhile hasn't it Auntie", Chiaco smiled too, and sipped the warm brew. "You still work at the Sohma estate don't you?" she asked hopefully. "Why yes, I do", her aunt answered with dignity. "I have been with the Sohmas for twenty-seven years. They're very secretive people, and I feel honored to be entrusted with their care", she smiled with satisfaction and pride. "Then do you know a Yuki Sohma Auntie?" Chiaco leaned forward eagerly as she posed her question. A knowing smile passed over the aunt's face. "Ah, so you've met Master Yuki, have you? I knew you were both attending the same university, but the campus is so large I didn't think you would run into each other". "We have two classes together", Chiaco chirped enthusiastically. Her aunt smiled at her, and paused. "He's very handsome, isn't he", she said thoughtfully after a moment. Chiaco smiled, a little embarrassed at her aunt's perceptiveness. "The thing I want to know is, is he betrothed or anything?" Chiaco pressed, "Because he wears a gold ring on his left hand", she added. "No", Auntie frowned, a little perplexed, and looked down at her lap. "No, I'm sure he's not", she said quietly, "Akito-sama would not be likely to allow that, but even so…" her voice trailed off. She looked at her niece. "I have heard that master Yuki was very much in love during his last year of high school, but the girl's grandfather betrothed her to another, and she married last spring right after graduation". Her aunt widened her eyes for emphasis. "From what I'm told, master Yuki was so distressed; he left the country for several weeks, and has had little contact with anyone in the family since then. He must be broken-hearted over that event", she added wistfully. "Perhaps then, he needs someone to help him heal", Chiaco offered eagerly, "Someone lovely and kind". "And supportive and affectionate", her aunt added playfully. "Yes", Chiaco beamed, "and I think I know just the girl". She exchanged knowing glances with her aunt who smiled approvingly at her. "Do your best", she said as she stroked her niece's hair affectionately.

Yuki chewed on the cap of his highlighter, rapt concentration showed across his face. He paused in his reading to mark a passage, and then write a note in the margin of his textbook with his pencil. He was sitting at the dining table in the apartment with his architecture books all spread out in front of him. The first three weeks of school had passed quickly, and their first test was coming soon. Tohru came to the table with a tea tray. "Time for a study break", she chirped. Yuki sighed, and blinked his eyes into focusing on her. "Thank you", he said gratefully, and smiled as she poured him a cup. Yuki inhaled the vapors rising from his drink just before sipping. He watched Tohru busy herself in the kitchen as he enjoyed his cup of tea. A wave of contentment spread over him at the quiet scene. He had never had less in the way of worldly wealth, but he became keenly aware for the umpteenth time in the past few months that for the first time in his life he was truly happy. Tohru sat down across from him, and saw the look on his face. "What?", she smiled, and raised her cup. "Just this", Yuki shrugged. "It's nice just to be together". Tohru smiled at him. It was obvious she felt the same way.

A knock at the door broke the moment. They were both surprised to have visitors. Tohru jumped up and answered the door. "Hey", a low voice sounded from the entry way. "Ha-kun!", Tohru exclaimed, "Come in, come in!". "Haru! Hey! How's my favorite cut of beef doing?" Yuki stood up to greet him happily. Haru clasped Yuki on the shoulders with a grin, and immediately noticed the difference in him. His eyes were clear and sparkled with assurance. He had a ready smile, and seemed a little taller even somehow. Marriage was obviously agreeing with Yuki. "We were just having tea", Tohru offered, getting him a cup. "Thanks", Haru seated himself, "so how's school?" he turned to Yuki. "Fine, so far. I keep busy. How did you find the apartment?" Yuki queried as he returned to the table. "It was easy", Haru grinned. "Finding the campus took me most of the afternoon, but when I got here I went straight to the apartment with the jungle on the balcony". Haru was referring to the profusion of potted plants that were sunning themselves outside the sliding glass doors across from them. "I figured since you like growing things this must be the place", Haru added. "Well, the truth is Tohru is the one who takes care of them anymore. I just don't have time" Yuki shook his head. "But he's taught me well", Tohru chimed in with a smile. Will you be staying for dinner?", she asked invitingly, "I'll make Sukiaki". "I don't want to impose", Haru said politely. "Yeah, that's why you arrived just in time for it, right?" Yuki teased. "Well, I actually left this morning", Haru corrected, "but I do like Sukiaki", he grinned again. "Then I'll get busy", Tohru said cheerfully as she got up from the table to begin the dinner preparations.

The three had a nice visit over dinner. They found out Haru and Momichi were doing fairly well in their senior year of high school, although he had had a few run-ins with the new student body president, and Rin had been hired to work in a trendy boutique. Yuki talked a bit about his classes, but it was mostly lost on Haru. "That's OK Ha-kun. I don't understand much of it either", Tohru offered cheerily. After dinner Haru decided he had better get back to the house. "I don't want to keep you from your homework", he said to Yuki. "Thanks", Yuki replied and made a sour face at him. "Thank you so much for visiting", Tohru chirped. It was obvious she had been thrilled to have her first guest in her own home. "Come by any time", Yuki added.

"Um, Yuki, can I speak to you a minute before I go?" Haru asked hesitantly. He had an apprehensive look in his eyes. "Um, sure", Yuki answered as he glanced at Tohru and back to Haru, "I'll walk you out", he offered. Once outside, Haru's manner became even more serious. "What is it?", Yuki wondered. "Well, it's probably nothing, but I thought you ought to know", Haru began. "There's a rumor going around the main house that you're wearing a wedding ring these days". Yuki blinked at him in disbelief. Who would have known about that there? "Are you sure?" Yuki asked as he searched his mind for any possible breach of secrecy that may have occurred. "Yeah, but it probably isn't a big deal. Akito seems to have dismissed it as servants' gossip". Yuki looked serious now. "I have to go back there next weekend", he said quietly. "Well, just remember to take your ring off", Haru admonished. "Thanks Haru", Yuki said as he patted his cousin on the back. "See ya 'round, Yuki", Haru threw a wave over his shoulder and he mounted his bike to go.


	2. Chapter 2 A Visit with Akito

"I hate this", Yuki said with disgust. He had his overnight bag in one hand, and his book sack in the other. He had had no idea how difficult it would be to leave once a month when he had agreed to Akito's demands. "It will be alright", Tohru soothed as she straightened his collar. "Ah, don't forget your history book", she said anxiously and retrieved it from where Yuki had been studying the night before. Yuki watched his sweet little wife as she fussed over him. He felt like his heart would break at having to leave her alone even for a few hours. Tohru handed him the book and saw the expression on his face. "It's only for the weekend", she pointed out, "don't forget, it could have been forever" she reminded him. Tohru's large eyes searched his for understanding. Yuki sighed and cracked a half smile. Of course she was right- as always. Just then there was a knock on the door. "Hatori-san, come in!", Tohru greeted cheerily as she answered it. "It's been awhile", Hatori said to Tohru in his usual cryptic manner. He bowed politely to her and then turned to Yuki. "Are you ready to go?" he asked without emotion. Yuki nodded. "Don't forget to lock up at night", Yuki reminded Tohru, "and don't let any strangers in", he added for emphasis. Tohru chuckled. "You act as if I've never been on my own before", she smiled, and stole her arms around her husband's neck. "Be good", she said to him quietly with a gentle kiss. Her eyes finally showed a flicker of sadness in them, but she then dismissed it quickly in her indomitable way. Tohru stood on the balcony and waived to them as they drove off. She stayed there until the car was out of sight, then she slowly turned to go back inside, but before doing anything else, she checked the front door to see that it was locked.

Neither Yuki nor Hatori said much on the drive. Neither of them was very good at small talk. Yuki briefly told him about his classes, and Hatori gave Yuki a quick run down on Akito's condition as of late. "She's in a good mood today", he offered, "I think it is because you are coming", "but don't let her stay outside too much. Her immune system is running low, and I don't need her to catch anything". Before long they arrived at the family compound. The car doors slammed announcing their arrival in the quiet of the place. Yuki stared at the gateway, expressionless for a moment, and then he remembered something. He quickly removed his wedding ring and tucked it into the pocket of his trousers. As he approached the main house, he felt the nakedness of his left hand without the ring, which matched the emptiness in his soul without Tohru at his side.

In the reception area Akito greeted a kneeling Yuki. He had not deposited his bags as of yet, but had dutifully gone straight to see her. "Yuki, it's that time already?", she smiled, obviously very glad to see him. Yuki stiffened at the sound of her voice. Even though her tones were cheery, he knew full well not to trust that. Her moods turned dark so easily. Yuki always had to be on guard lest he should upset her and end up punished in a hugely disproportionate way. "I've come as I promised", Yuki offered simply, his head still bowed. "Welcome home", Akito spoke in sinuous tones bidding Yuki to rise. "Home?", Yuki thought ironically . Home to him was now with Tohru in the place he had just left behind; He became keenly aware of the strange and uncomfortable masquerade he was going to have to keep up in the name of freedom.

Akito rose from her cushioned seat, and minced towards him slowly. Once close enough, she draped her arms around Yuki, and pressed him close to her. Putting her mouth close to his ear, she said, "I missed you" in low tones. Yuki tensed at her touch. He couldn't trust it, and he didn't want it. As she released him, she ran her hands down his chest; her lips curled in satisfaction. "Well, let's have you put your things away, shall we, and then we can visit". Akito's smile widened, but there was no mirth there. She motioned to a maid nearby. "Show Master Yuki to his room", she commanded, "then come back and tell me about your college life", she added to Yuki a little too sweetly. He gave her a polite bow, but said nothing. There was something disconcerting about the manner in which Akito had started treating him as of late. It bothered Yuki no end, but there was little he could do about it. He hoped if he ignored it, it would go away.

Yuki dutifully followed the maid to his quarters. It was not the room he was used to, but one that was extravagant in décor and accoutrements by comparison. He wondered how he had rated the nicer suite. "Hey", a familiar voice sounded in the doorway. Yuki turned to see Haru grinning at him as he put his things away. "Nice digs", Haru added. "Yeah, I don't get it", Yuki said bewildered. "I was expecting my old room". "Well, you've obviously come up in the world", Haru joked, but Yuki didn't feel like laughing. "I'd better get back before Akito gets upset", Yuki said dutifully. "Well, come by my place later and see me if you get a chance", Haru offered. Yuki nodded in agreement and pushed past him and down the hallway.

When Yuki returned he found Akito sitting on the porch playing with a familiar brown and yellow sparrow. His presence startled the bird and it took flight as he entered. Akito motioned for him to sit with her. "So, tell me about college", Akito queried once Yuki had sat down. "Is it what you hoped for?", she asked pointedly, as if she were probing for something. "Well, it is a lot of work", Yuki started, a little wary," but I enjoy it. It's interesting". As he spoke, Akito quietly took his left hand in hers. She tried to be discreet, but Yuki knew what she was looking for. Akito examined the back of his hand as Yuki continued to talk about the subjects he was taking. He hoped she wouldn't notice the slight indentation his wedding ring had left behind on his finger. But Akito showed no sign of recognition of it; she seemed unruffled by the sight. "And what about your classmates", Akito let go of Yuki's hand and focused on his face now. "Are you making any friends?" Yuki was taken aback. It was an odd question for Akito to pose. She had always made it plain that she felt he was incapable of making or keeping friends "Um, well, I have been placed in a study group with a few others in my Architecture class. I guess I work with them pretty regularly", he stammered. "And how about girls", Akito pressed, "Are there any interesting girls there?" she tried to conceal her stealth with a sweet exterior, but Yuki thought he knew where this was going now. "Um, there are some who would obviously like my attention", Yuki felt uncomfortable talking about this, "but I have no desire to give it to them", the color rose in his face a bit. He was purposefully understating the interest he had aroused in the female student body at the university. "I am there to study and learn", he said resolutely, "I have no interest in the other stuff". One side of Akito's lips curled upward. So far he was giving her the right answers- exactly what she had hoped to hear. Just then Hatori interrupted them. "Excuse me", he bowed politely, "but it's time for Akito's examination", his low voice was completely devoid of emotion. "Hatori, what a bore. I'm tired of being poked and prodded all the time", Akito complained, but rose dutifully. Hatori was expressionless and silent. "Well, enjoy your afternoon Yuki", we can continue our conversation later" Akito said sweetly. Yuki watched the two of them exit. "No shots this time right?", Akito asked warily. "I can't promise that", Hatori replied. Their conversation faded as they turned the corner to the hallway. "Yuki let out a breath of relief. "Well, I guess I'll do some studying then", he said to himself, and he rose and made his way back to his room.

"I can't talk long", Yuki said hastily. "I just wanted to see how you were doing". "I'm fine", Tohru answered, he could hear the smile in her voice, "but I didn't sleep well. I guess I'm not used to being alone at night anymore", she said sweetly. "Yeah, me neither", Yuki admitted with a little grin. "I'd better go before Akito finds me on the phone. I'll be home after dinner", he offered, "I love you". "I love you too". Yuki put down the handset feeling a little better after talking to her, but a little worried that he might have been overheard.

It was Sunday morning. He had survived the evening with Akito, but he still had to get through one more day, then it would all be over for another month. Everything went pretty well until right before dinner. Yuki was studying, very deep in thought. His concentration showed plainly on his face. Akito, a little bored, put down her book and sidled up to Yuki. "What is it you're doing?", she asked with annoyed curiosity. "Trying to understand scaffolding and flying buttresses", Yuki answered, the fatigue showing on his face. "We have another test tomorrow", he added. Just then a maid brought tea. "It's time to take a break", Akito suggested, and she motioned to him to come to the table with her. Yuki rubbed his eyes, and followed. He did need a break. They settled across the table from each other, and began their tea time. Yuki relaxed a bit and realized how stiff he felt. He gripped the back of his neck and squeezed where the pain was settling in his muscles. Akito watched him intently. "You've been pushing yourself too hard", Akito said soothingly with a half smile. Yuki caught her gaze. Her expression was indiscernible, causing Yuki to be on guard. "Why are you doing this to yourself?", Akito sipped her tea quietly and then continued. "Are you still running away from your love loss?" her eyes seemed like they would burn right through him and expose his soul. Yuki didn't respond. He wasn't sure what to say, so he sipped the tea uncomfortably. Akito rose slowly from her place. "It pains me to see you so exhausted unnecessarily", she said, and approached him as she spoke. She settled into the spot next to Yuki looking a little wild eyed underneath her façade of concern. He leaned away from her instinctively, and became keenly focused on her every move. "You don't have to do this Yuki", she soothed again, and moved closer. "You don't have to suffer so". Akito reached a hand up and Yuki flinched anticipating a blow, but instead she gently brushed the hair from his eyes. "Stay with me", Akito said in a low voice, and leaned in closer to Yuki. He was sure he hadn't heard her right. He didn't understand her intention. Akito repeated her proposition, "Stay here with me. Forget about school, there's no reason for you to slave like that. I want you here with me", Akito drew closer as if she might…kiss him? "Stay by my side. You'll have everything your heart desires". Her eyes smoldered, and she was very close now. Yuki found himself standing up. "I", he began very shocked, "I have to do this", he tried to compose himself. "This is something I need to do, for myself", he blurted out, then froze, not sure how his words would be received. He watched as annoyance and amusement played on Akito's face, wondering which one would win her over. Finally a knowing smile spread across her lips. "You're still healing", she said almost to herself. "Alright, if it's time you need, I can be patient…for awhile".

Yuki wasn't sure how he had made it through dinner. He was quite shaken by what had transpired that afternoon. He managed to sneak a visit to Haru and explained to him what had happened. "I'm used to being her punching bag, not her…", Yuki couldn't say it. "Lover?", Haru offered bluntly. Yuki shuddered at the thought. "Akito is always a mystery", Haru offered, unruffled by Yuki's story. "It'll pass Yuki", he counseled, "next time you come she'll be on a jag about something else". "I hope you're right", Yuki said, but his instincts told him differently.

Soon it was time to return home. When Yuki caught sight of Tohru on the balcony of their little apartment, he felt he had never been so glad to see anyone before in his life. "Yuki!", she waived, and she ran down the stairs to meet them. Yuki wanted to throw his arms around her and hide for awhile from all his fears, but he settled for holding her shoulders and pressing his cheek against hers. "Are you alright?" Tohru asked with deep concern. She sensed Yuki's turmoil. "I'm fine", he sighed, "I'm just really glad to see you". He kissed her gently, his eyes full of gratitude for being home. "See you in another four weeks", Hatori offered in his basso voice. Then he got in the car and drove away. The two made their way back inside. "So tell me all about your weekend", Tohru said chipperly and took Yuki's bag from him. Yuki was thoughtful a minute as he took a seat. "Nothing much to tell", he lied. "It was pretty uneventful, just a lot of talk and studying". He decided not to burden her with Akito's proposition to him. Perhaps Haru was right and it would all be forgotten by his next visit. He just wanted to pretend it had never happened. "So what did you do with yourself while I was gone?", he said as he pulled Tohru onto his lap. She giggled and planted a kiss on his nose. "You missed", Yuki teased and pointed to his mouth. Tohru smiled, and slowly brought her lips to meet his.

"So you thought you could get away with this", Akito's teeth flashed white in the shadows as she sneered at him, "You thought you could find happiness?" Her eyes were fierce, and her mouth stretched large into a sardonic smile; a long blade glinted in her hand. Yuki was frozen with fear, unable to move or call out. His heart beat wildly within his immobile frame. "Yuki!", a scream pierced the darkness, and his view widened to show Tohru struggling nearby as Hatori, expressionless and stoic, held her by the arms. "Say goodbye to your future plans", Akito smirked, then slowly raised the knife and plunged it forcefully into Tohru's Abdomen. She screamed in agony, and her warm blood splattered over Yuki's face. With Herculean effort he forced his mouth to form the word; willed his voice to cry out, "NOOOOO!"

Yuki shot up in bed, sweat dripping from his temples. He struggled for breath as he realized he had been dreaming again. He reached over and flipped on the lamp on the nightstand. He needed light. He needed to dispel this dark specter of his sleep. His focus quickly turned to Tohru who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He threw back the covers and laid his hand gently on her tummy, which had already begun to swell with the new life inside. The newlyweds had remained true to the marriage agreement, which forbade them to prevent pregnancy for the first year of marriage. Grandpa was serious about seeing his great grand children, and Yuki and Tohru had proved to be a fertile combination. This was very much a honeymoon baby.

Tohru stirred at his touch, "Yuki", she said sleepily, "Are you alright?" "I'm sorry", he whispered to her", go back to sleep". He reached up a hand and stroked her cheek . She blinked at him in the bright light, "another nightmare?", she asked putting a hand on his arm. "It's nothing", he reassured her, "you rest". Tohru smiled at him with half opened eyes, and snuggled under the covers again. Yuki got up quietly and went to the bathroom. After splashing cold water on his face, he leaned over, gripping the sink, and peered into the mirror at his reflection. He tried to will his breathing to slow, and his pulse to stop racing. "It's just a dream. It's just a dream", he repeated to himself forcefully, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if this dream was an omen, a harbinger of things that awaited. Or was it just the anxiety in him that he had finally found happiness, but felt it could so easily be broken or taken away, and the even deeper feeling that he didn't really deserve what he had found.

It took some time for Yuki to calm down, but he finally slid back into bed, trying not to disturb Tohru. He flipped off the light, but after a moment the darkness seemed thick to him like it was closing in on all sides, smothering his breaths; that it would envelop him at any moment, and he would be lost to it forever. It was too like the hopeless darkness he had endured at the hands of Akito for so long. He finally turned the lamp back on, where it stood by the bed for the rest of the night, like a sentinel, warding off the dark visions that plagued his sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 The Summons

"I won't be able to come home for lunch today", Yuki called as he slipped on his jacket. "Remember? I have study group", he called again. "Yes, yes", Tohru joined him at the door. She slipped a scarf around his neck. "It's not that cold out yet", Yuki complained. He actually loved the attention- the kind he had never received as a child. "I know, but I don't want you to catch anything. It will go right to your chest", Tohru tied the scarf and smiled up at him. "OK, if you insist", Yuki grinned at her, and kissed her goodbye. Then he grabbed his bag and hurried out the door. He was running late.

As Yuki neared the campus he saw two familiar figures waiting for him. "I swear they're stalking me", Yuki mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes. Chiaco and Sae were all smiles as Yuki approached. "Good morning", Chiaco called to him as Sae waived him down. "Fancy meeting you here", Yuki tried to sound polite. "Yes, are you ready for the test?", Chiaco beamed at him. She had been doing her best to win Yuki over since the first day of classes, and she felt sure she was making progress. In her mind Yuki was only resisting because he didn't want to be hurt in a relationship again.

The three of them turned to go when they heard a voice calling behind them, "Yuki!" They turned to see a girl with long brown hair, who was out of breath, running with a bundle in her hands. The girls stood there perplexed, but a broad smile flashed across Yuki's face, and they watched as he strode over to meet her. "You forgot your lunch", Tohru forced the words out between pants. "You didn't have to do that", Yuki said grinning at her. His eyes were full of gratitude. She constantly amazed him with her kindness. Tohru handed him the package she was carrying, and grinned back. "So, you're still surrounded by girls at school I see", she teased. "I guess", Yuki shrugged, "but I only have eyes for you", he said with bravado, and kissed her sweetly". "You'd better hurry", Tohru prompted with a smile. "Thanks. I'll see you a little later", Yuki said and turned to rejoin his classmates. Tohru smiled and waived goodbye, and Yuki turned back and waived at her one more time. The two girls were dumbfounded at first, then, "who was that?", Chiaco blurted out, barely masking her disappointment. "Oh, I'm sorry", Yuki said casually, "that's my wife, Tohru". "Y-your wife?", she sputtered. Yuki nodded, "we've been married for four months now", he said coolly. Inside he was congratulating himself on taking care of the would-be girlfriends. A heavy silence fell over the three as they proceeded to class, but Yuki grinned all the way there.

The phone rang for the third time, and Chiaco's aunt finally answered, "Hello?" "Hello, Auntie?" "Chiaco, what a nice surprise", her aunt said with genuine happiness. "I was wondering, Auntie, were you able to get that information for me for my class?", Chiaco asked. "Yes, dear, I got it. You can come by any time. Are you feeling alright dear?", she asked with concern. Her aunt could hear the lack-luster tone in Chiaco's voice. It had been a week since Yuki had dropped the bomb on Chiaco's plans for love. "I'm fine Auntie", she said, "but", Chiaco hesitated, "You were wrong Auntie", she blurted out, "Yuki Sohma _is_ married". "You must be mistaken dear", her Aunt said in disbelief. "No Auntie, I saw her myself. He says her name is Tohru". There was a long silence from the other end of the phone. "It can't be", her aunt finally said, almost in a whisper, "Miss Honda, his wife?"

Another week had gone by and it was finally midterm. Yuki had scored well on the test, and true to form, he was getting very high marks in all his classes. That morning he had received an invitation from his architecture professor to do a poster presentation at a regional conference that was coming up. Yuki could hardly wait to share the news with Tohru, but he had one more class before he could head home for lunch.

Needless to say, Yuki was in high spirits, and he smiled as he made his way to his next class, until his eyes fell upon a familiar figure. Yuki's step slowed, and his smile melted away as he recognized Kureno waiting by the walkway just up ahead of him. A sudden chill fell over Yuki, which congealed into dread as realization took hold of him. He paused several yards away, as the two made eye contact. Kureno didn't smile or acknowledge Yuki except to stare pointedly at him with an apologetic look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Yuki finally challenged when he dared to speak. He thought he probably already knew the answer to his own question. "Akito requires your presence", Kureno said simply. Yuki's mind raced, calculating his options. He would not be taken in by Akito's henchman if he could help it.

Yuki thought he might make a run for it when he sensed movement behind him. He threw an elbow backwards into a set of ribs, and roundhouse kicked to the left, which connected with a set of teeth. As he turned to face his opponents he recognized the two men in business suits; a pair of guards from the main house. Kureno had brought reinforcements. "Akito must mean business" Yuki thought, and that notion caused his fears to escalate. But before he could get away, the first man was on him again. He tried to grab Yuki from the side, but Yuki evaded his grasp and instead delivered a punch to his gut. The other man was up again too. After a few moments of sparring he lunged at Yuki with his whole body. Yuki sidestepped, and tagged him in the kidney. He sensed the other man returning and prepared to deliver another blow when he heard the metallic sound of a trigger being cocked, and felt something hard being shoved into the small of his back. Yuki froze where he was and slowly raised his hands at his sides. The second man got up, grabbed Yuki's arms and craned them around behind his back in a restraint. Kureno looked very pained now. "I'm sorry", he offered quietly, "but I must insist". The four of them made their way to the parking garage causing as little a disturbance as possible. When the two guards went to force Yuki into the car he made one more attempt at escape. He kicked the gun from his one assailant's hand, then in a split second he freed his arms from the other guard with a twist, and turned quickly to subdue him, but as he did the first man drove his fist into Yuki's mouth. This was followed quickly by a blow over the head with the butt of the gun. Yuki slumped to his knees, barely hanging onto consciousness. He felt himself being grabbed and unceremoniously stuffed into the car.

The tires finally crunched onto the drive of the Sohma Estate. Yuki's head was still reeling, and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He scrunched his eyes open and shut to try to force his mind to focus. The two men pulled him from the car. One man drove his fist into Yuki's gut causing him to double over. The other struck him once more over the head with the gun handle to make sure he didn't try another escape. Then they dragged him through the front gate of the compound. Yuki found himself being shoved through the front door and into the reception room. There he was forced onto his knees. He crouched, chest heaving, eyes on the floor, and awaited Akito's scrutiny. Kureno stepped forward and bowed deeply. "Master Yuki has arrived", he announced, and backed away.

Akito was sitting with her back to them near a large window looking out onto the garden. She was completely still for what seemed like an eternity to Yuki. His eyes remained fixed on the floor, and his head pounded.

"So you wanted to go to college, for what reason?", Akito began in very soft tones. "I think you said it was to better yourself; to help the family", she continued, "is that right?", she turned towards Yuki's abject figure. He didn't make a sound. He didn't move. "ANSWER ME!" Akito's scream echoed through the hall. "Yes", Yuki said simply, "That's right". Akito rose, her eyes aflame under a remarkably cool exterior. Her expression intensified, "And how could I deny such a noble desire", she continued in martyred tones, "especially to one so gifted and favored as yourself?". As she spoke, she paced slowly, silently, keeping her gaze focused on her captive. "So of course I dismissed it when servants' rumors reached my ears that Yuki Sohma had taken himself a bride". She turned dramatically for emphasis, "and not just any bride, but a lowly housemaid", she spat the syllables out in disgust. Yuki's jaw tensed at her words. "Still, my associates urged me to check into the matter, 'there are ways to confirm it', they assured, so I agreed thinking I would dispel the rumors and clear your name", she turned to face Yuki head on. Her eyes narrowed. "So imagine my utter shock when I discovered that, according to public record, Mr. Yuki Sohma was married to Miss Tohru Honda on May 12th of this year" she hissed. Yuki said nothing, and didn't dare move. Akito reached behind him for his left hand, and wrenched the gold ring from his finger. She thrust the ring into Yuki's face, "how long did you think you were going to be able to keep this from me?", she screeched. Yuki kept silent, and did not look at her. Akito clenched the ring in her fist for a moment, and then with sudden force, flung it into the blazing fireplace across the room. Hatori, who had been standing in the doorway, drawn by the commotion, entered the room now silently, and seated himself in an overstuffed chair nearby. He watched passively as Akito disposed of the wedding ring, and grabbed Yuki by the hair and pulled him onto his feet. She pressed her face in close to his, "ANUL IT!" she screamed at him; her eyes had a murderous glint. She let go of his hair and Yuki's head dropped limply, his body weight supported by the two guards on either side of him.

"I don't think that would be wise", Hatori interjected without any emotion. Akito whirled around to face him. "And why not?", she sputtered, ready to turn on him as well. Yuki wondered what Hatori was doing there anyway. Had he come to enjoy or add to his torment? "The marriage was contractual for one thing", Hatori began, "it was legally drawn up with Tohru's grandfather", he said matter-of-factly. "Then pay the old man off!", Akito hissed. "There is also the matter of the media to consider", Hatori warned. "They are likely to have a hay-day with it if they find out the Sohma's annulled a legal agreement. It could be very bad for the family name and for business if we are depicted as the kinds who go back on their word". "They wouldn't find out", Akito said stealthily, "and if they did, they could be bought as well", she sneered. Hatori hesitated for a moment, and then spoke. "There is another point that ought to be considered", he offered gravely. Yuki was suddenly awake now. He thought he knew where Hatori was going with this. "Hatori, NO!" Yuki shouted at him and struggled wildly against his captors. Akito's eyes widened and she fixed them on Yuki, reading into his distress. "Oh, do tell Hatori", she said mockingly, and turned her attention to him.

"Tohru is pregnant", Hatori said simply. Akito was dumbfounded for a moment. "Are you sure?", she said in a harsh whisper. Hatori merely nodded his head in confirmation. Akito turned slowly towards Yuki with an incredulous look, "Oh, you have been busy, haven't you?", she said sarcastically. Yuki just glared with hatred at her. Akito paced furiously for a time, thinking. She paused, "Where is she?", she demanded of Yuki. Yuki didn't respond. Akito approached him and struck him hard across the face. "WHERE IS SHE?", she repeated more forcefully. Yuki was a stone. "Get his wallet", Akito instructed one of the guards. He fished Yuki's wallet out of his pants pocket, and handed it to her. "There has to be something in here with an address on it", she said as she tossed the wallet to Kureno. He opened and started to thumb through it. "Once you find out where she is, you will bring her here", Akito barked at him, "and you, Hatori, will erase her memory, then throw her out on to the streets where she belongs". Yuki clenched his fists and his jaw. He was failing Tohru and his vow to protect her. What was Hatori thinking disclosing her pregnancy?

"That isn't a wise idea either", Hatori interjected again. Akito wheeled around to face him. "And why not?", she asked indignantly. Hatori looked at her calmly. "The child she carries is a Sohma, the offspring of the rat no less", he began. "As such, the mother and the child have claim on the Sohma estate for their care". "My point exactly", Akito countered. Hatori raised his hand to her as a signal to listen, and continued, "If you erase her memory, this branch of the family will be lost to us", Hatori was building to his main point, "all the members of the zodiac are accounted for at present", he posed, "but what of the future? What if the curse manifests itself in that lost line of the family years from now? It could be difficult at best". Hatori sat back signaling that he rested his case.

Akito didn't speak for a long while, but paced, obviously wrestling with the situation. There was a tense silence in the room. Finally she paused and said quietly, "Hatori, how are your abortion skills?" She glanced up at him with a wicked smirk. Hatori's face showed alarm at the question. "Almost non-existent", he answered in disbelief. Akito chuckled softly, "Tohru is such a giving person", her smile widened, "I'm sure she won't mind letting you practice on her". Akito laughed a bit louder. She was obviously amused at her own joke. Yuki stared wide-eyed at Hatori. How could he have done this? This couldn't be happening. It was his nightmare coming true. "So, first you abort the baby, and then erase the mother's memory and throw her out on to the street", Akito said with glee". Now that her problem was solved in her mind, her mood lifted somewhat. She approached Yuki and brought her face close to his. "If you wanted to play house you should have just told me", she said coyly, and ran the tip of her tongue up his cheek. "Don't touch me!", Yuki hissed and pulled away from her in anger and disgust. An incredulous, indignant look swept over Akito's countenance. She balled up her fist and struck Yuki hard in the face with it. He slumped over from the blow, being held steady by the two guards who still had a grip on him. Then Akito grabbed him by the hair and lifted his head up to her eye level. With her eyes fixed on his, and her face very close, she slowly, angrily said, "I OWN YOU!". Then she ran her tongue over his mouth and followed it with her lips, forcing him into a passionate kiss. In her mind, Yuki was her prize, and she was savoring her triumph in reclaiming him as her own. He tried to escape her advances, but his confinements were too great, and his strength was gone. He was at her mercy.

Once Akito had had an ample taste of Yuki's lips, she released him with a look of satisfaction. Then she turned to Kureno and barked, "Go bring me the girl!" Kureno bowed obediently, and started to exit. "And you know what to do with him", she said to the guards, and motioned for Yuki to be taken away. As the guards dragged Yuki through the household, he knew where he was heading, but he couldn't give up yet. He struggled weakly against their hold, causing some commotion in the other end of the house. Haru poked his head out of a hallway to see what the noise was. He took one look at Yuki's pathetic condition and guessed right away what had happened. Yuki made eye contact with him. "HARU!", he screamed desperately trying to convey his message. If ever he needed his cousin to read his mind, this was the time. "I'm on it", Haru called back, and darted from the scene. Yuki gave up his struggle, and allowed his captors to lead him to that dark place he knew so well. He only prayed Haru would get to Tohru before Kureno did.


	4. Chapter 4 Saving Tohru

The door closed on Yuki stifling any source of light. In the pitch black silence he could hear his blood pounding in his ears. He scrubbed the back of his hand across his mouth several times to erase the feel of Akito's lips on his. His body ached, and he had to fight to keep consciousness, so he sat rather than lying down. He had to stay coherent until he found out what became of Tohru. The room smelled of mildew just as he remembered it, and the sounds of the house seemed far away. He recalled the long hours, the endless days he had spent in that place void of everything; how he had wondered then why he had even been born- why he persisted in existence. He had almost succumbed to that blackness many times in the past as it closed in on him, and the absence of light and hope had all but smothered his sanity. But this time was different. This time he was not without hope, and in the darkness there was some light. It glowed inside him, and took the form of Tohru. "Please, please let her be safe", he found himself saying out loud. He felt the anxiety that he might lose all that was most dear to him. He thought back over the past few months and the contentment he had enjoyed. All the day to day stuff that was seemingly mundane was a great source of peace to him, and it brought him comfort now. Yes, he had to hang on for her sake, for the baby's sake, for their future together. Yuki stretched out his legs in the blackness and leaned against the wall. Physically he was in darkness, but mentally he was full of memories and love for his young family. As he sat there in the shadows a realization slowly swept over Yuki; the realization that perhaps he had conquered after all. Perhaps he was the true victor rather than Akito now, because as long as he had that love inside him the darkness would never be able to overcome him again, and even Akito could not destroy that no matter what she did to him.

Yuki fought to stay awake, blinking, and shifting his aching limbs for what seemed like hours. He could feel his face swelling, and the dried blood on his mouth, but he didn't care. He had to know what had happened to her. He couldn't rest until he knew she was alright. Finally, a soft sound broke the deafening silence. It was Haru's voice. "Yuki", he whispered hoarsely at the door. Yuki managed a grunt in response. "Mission accomplished", Haru said, "she's safe". With the last of his strength Yuki replied, "Thank you", and dropped to the floor. His eyes teared up, and then his body went limp as he lost consciousness.

Haru had run most of the way to the apartment near the university. Whether the direness of the circumstances had forced him to focus, or perhaps because he had been there before, he managed to get to the apartment without getting lost, and in good time as well. He didn't bother to knock, but burst through the front door and made straight for the kitchen. Tohru was busy getting lunch together. "Ha-kun, You startled me. I didn't hear you knock", she said shaken. "You're just in time for…", "We have to get out of here!", Haru interrupted, grabbing her hand. "But…", Tohru hesitated. She was confused and alarmed. "Akito is coming we have to go!", Haru insisted. Tohru stared at him incredulously, then realization spread over her face which was quickly replaced by fear. "Where's Yuki?", she gasped. "Come on!", Haru pulled her arm and forced her to follow him. Tohru pulled back and turned off the stove, grabbing her purse as she was yanked past it at the front door.

The apartment lay still for only a few minutes. One of Akito's guards kicked the door open with his foot, and swiftly entered, followed by the other guard and Kureno. The two men quickly searched the house while Kureno made his way quietly to the kitchen. He looked passively around the empty room. "There's no one here", the one guard reported to him from the doorway with the other right behind him. They awaited Kureno's orders. Kureno walked over to the stove, and quietly placed his hand on the side of the pan which was brimming with chopped vegetables. It was still warm. "Someone tipped her off", he said quietly. "Thank heaven", he added under his breath.

Tohru hung her head and stared at the tile forlornly. "So how was Yuki when you left?", Shigure asked Haru in serious tones. "Not good", Haru said, "he looked pretty beat up. I think they put him in the room". A tear fell silently from Tohru's eyes and splashed on the table. "Well Tohru-kun, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you like", Shigure said warmly in an effort to comfort her. "Things have been way too quiet lately anyway, now that you two have been gone and Kyo has moved back to the dojo". "I'll do the cooking and the cleaning", Tohru said quietly without looking up, "the same arrangement as before". "That's not necessary", Shigure smiled, "You're family now". "Still, I…I want to…" Tohru faltered. She couldn't finish her sentence, but choked up. "Well, I won't complain if you do", Shigure grinned, "but don't push yourself too hard. You have the little one to think about now". Tohru put a hand on her tummy, "Yes", she said, quietly. "I better get back to the house before Akito suspects anything", Haru said as he rose. "Thank you Ha-kun", Tohru finally looked up at him. "Sure", he smiled at her, "don't worry, I'll watch out for Yuki", he added. Shigure saw him to the door. "Thanks Sensei", Haru offered, "I figured the last place Akito will look for her is another Sohma house". "I'm glad you thought of me", Shigure replied, "I'll watch over Tohru. You take care of Yuki". "Sure", Haru agreed, and turned to make his way home.

The door cracked open blinding Yuki with the daylight that poured in. "You're out", he heard a husky voice command. Yuki staggered to his feet, shielding his eyes from the glare, and stumbled towards the doorway. How long had he been in there, hours, days? Out in the open hallway he looked around and saw no one but the retreating guard. Everything was still in the fresh morning light. Yuki stumbled stiffly down the hall to his room, and was grateful he didn't see anyone along the way. Once there he made straight for the bathroom sink, and turning the cold water on full bore, stuck his mouth under it and guzzled as much as he could hold. He had had nothing to eat or drink since entering the darkness. After satisfying his thirst, Yuki collapsed onto the bed, too weak to do anything else. He lay there and listened to life begin to stir in the house. He tried to discern what day it was, but his sojourn in the room had been like a void of time and space. He thought again of Tohru, and wondered where she was, and what she was doing.

He heard someone coming towards his room. He looked up to see Akito coming through the doorway. She moved slowly, purposefully as she approached him. "So, are you ready to cooperate?" she asked Yuki pointedly. He just looked at her, eyes full of anger, too weak to respond. "We haven't found her yet", Akito continued, "She hasn't returned to the apartment". Yuki was grateful for the news. Tohru was still safe. "Where did she go?", Akito demanded. Yuki looked at her incredulously, "How would I know", he said weakly. Akito smirked at Yuki's response, "Ah, yes, how could I forget? "Did you enjoy your little stay?" Yuki glared at her, "if I did know where she was I wouldn't tell you", He countered, to which Akito just smiled all the wider. "We would see about that", she countered with a cruel glint in her eye. She turned to go, "I'll have a maid bring you some food, and then we'll talk again after you're cleaned up". She stopped in the doorway, "by the way", she added, "don't get too comfortable in your suite", Akito smiled. "Once this is all settled, I intend for you to share my bedchamber". She had said this in an off hand manner, but her meaning was impossible to miss. "Yuki's eyes narrowed, "I'll die first!" he hissed. Akito's smile widened with amusement at Yuki's reaction. "We shall see", she said dismissively over her shoulder as she exited.

It was Sunday. A rather forlorn looking Tohru cleared the dinner plates silently, while Shigure and Hatori visited. "So they're still looking for her", Shigure said. "Yes", Hatori replied, "Haru chose his hiding spot for her well. Akito is completely baffled". "And how is Yuki doing?", Shigure queried. Tohru stopped plates in hand, and searched Hatori's face hopefully. "He's better I think", Hatori said as he lit a cigarette. "After three days in the room, he was pretty dehydrated, but he seems to have bounced back physically". Hatori's eyes shifted in a signal to Shigure that all was not well. Tohru looked thoughtful as she took the last of the plates into the kitchen and started washing up. The two men lowered their voices. "Akito is pressuring him pretty hard", Hatori said in serious tones. Shigure pondered that for a moment. "If what you say is true, and I'm sure it is", he shifted in his seat and leaned in, "then perhaps you're right, the best thing for Tohru-kun to do is to turn herself in". Shigure lit up now too. Hatori blew out a thin stream of smoke. "In the long run, it will be best for Yuki and for her I think", he said stone faced. Tohru returned with the steaming teapot. "Tohru-kun, sit down for a minute", Shigure began knowing he broached a delicate subject. Tohru paused, looking at both of them wondering, and then obeyed. "It's true you came here to hide from Akito, but maybe we've been wrong about that. Tohru stopped and looked at them both incredulously. Shigure continued, "Hatori and I have talked about it, and we both agree it might be helpful to Yuki if you came out of hiding and complied voluntarily with Akito's wishes rather than have her hunt you down". Tohru shifted her gaze from one of them to the other, "It…would help Yuki?", she said nervously. "It's probably the only way anything can be resolved", Hatori added without any emotion. Tohru was quiet for a moment. She thought about Yuki and all the torture she imagined he had been going through for the past two weeks. She took a deep breath and let it out. At once she seemed to have summoned her courage. "I'll go", Tohru said resolutely, and she wiped her hands on her apron.


	5. Chapter 5 Tohru's Fate

Tohru's heart leaped into her throat as the car pulled up to the main gate of the Sohma estate. Opposing emotions collided inside her; that of the excitement and anticipation of seeing Yuki after two weeks of no contact, and the overwhelming fear of confronting Akito in her own lair. The head of the family obviously hadn't approved of their marriage, so what did she want? Hatori opened the car door for her. Tohru pulled her coat a little tighter around her neck to ward off the chilly fall air, and they walked towards the main house together.

Yuki was reading his architecture book by a sunny window that overlooked the front of the house. The slam of car doors roused him from his concentration. He gazed passively out into the yard, and saw Hatori approaching, and then he took a double take, and realized it was Tohru who was walking with him. Yuki threw down his book and hurried to meet them at the front door. "Yuki!", Tohru exclaimed when she caught sight of him, and ran to meet him. Yuki was shocked to see her there. Hatori brushed past them both unnoticed. "What are you doing here?" Yuki said in a panic. Tohru threw her arms around his neck, "I came to help you", she said, her eyes huge with concern. She gazed up at Yuki and thought he looked pale. He had dark circles under his eyes. "You have to get out of here!", Yuki exclaimed. He grabbed her hand to lead her back out the door, but Tohru resisted. "Hatori says Akito wants to talk to me", she said innocently. "She doesn't want to talk to you, she wants to kill you!", Yuki pulled her towards the door again.

"Don't exaggerate Yuki", a silky voice interrupted. The two turned to see Akito standing in the hallway. Her eyes were practically glowing with delight at the sight of Tohru, her long sought quarry, right there on her own threshold. She smiled at them, "you know very well I have no intention of killing Miss Honda", she scolded. "Oh, forgive me, I mean Mrs. Sohma", she corrected herself with an edge of sarcasm. Yuki moved between Akito and Tohru, shielding her with his body. "Sorry, but Tohru can't stay", he snapped. He turned to usher her out, and found himself nose to nose with the barrel of a revolver. Tohru gasped as the guard twisted Yuki's arms behind his back and shoved the gun under his jaw line. Yuki could possibly have disarmed him with a single kick, but he feared the gun might go off and injure Tohru, so he didn't struggle. The other guard stepped forward and grabbed Tohru by the arm, and the two of them were led into the main hall.

Hatori was already seated in the great hall. He made no attempt to intervene for Yuki or Toru, but sat complacently looking on.. "So, I understand the two of you are married now", Akito began cordially, as if she had invited Tohru for tea. "Tohru nodded as she twisted her hands together nervously. "Congratulations", Akito offered with a warmth that Yuki knew was feigned. "And I've heard you are with child now, is that correct?", she queried with a little too much interest for Yuki's comfort. "That's right", Tohru offered quietly. "Well, congratulations again", Akito smiled as she approached Tohru. Yuki knew too well this routine of Akito's; of offering such nicety before totally exploding on a person. He tried to break free, but the guard only twisted his arms tighter. Tohru glanced nervously over at him.

Akito was very close to Tohru now. She looked Tohru up and down for a few moments, wondering what Yuki saw in this girl- she seemed completely ordinary to Akito in every respect. "Of course, you must understand as a family we are not pleased with this union", Akito turned dramatically. Tohru's eyes widened and she became more nervous as she listened to Akito spin her web. "Yuki has married far beneath his station", Akito continued, "and that won't be tolerated", she growled. In a flash Akito had Tohru by the hair and was shrieking at her. "It was a scheme all along wasn't it, She screeched, "playing all helpless so Shigure would take you in, and then you could slowly, carefully seduce one of them!" Akito pounced on Tohru and shoved her to the ground. "Ahh!", Yuki gasped and tried to go to her, but was held back by the guard. Akito continued, "Any one of them would have suited your purposes wouldn't they", Akito accused, "but of course, Yuki would be the most vulnerable to your advances. He's been sheltered and alone so much of his life". Akito reached for Tohru again. "So naturally he would believe you truly cared about him. But all you wanted was a life of luxury didn't you?" Akito's eyes held a crazed expression. "DIDN'T YOU!", she screamed and yanked Tohru up off the floor by her hair. "I….I….", Tohru's eyes were brimming. She was confused and afraid to say what was in her heart. "I love him!", she finally blurted out. "And I'm sure his money and looks have nothing to do with it", Akito said cynically.

"Tohru don't listen to her", Yuki shouted. He knew how skilled Akito was at manipulation; at making a person second-guess themselves. "I know you love me…and I love you", he pleaded. Akito shot a murderous look at Yuki. "Keep him quiet", she hissed at the guard, who used the gun to strike Yuki over the head again. Yuki crumpled to his knees, and was close to blacking out, while Tohru let out a frightened gasp. "Please, please don't hurt Yuki", she dropped to the floor, and pleaded before Akito. Akito paused, and her lips curled into a wicked smile. "Do you really want to help Yuki?", she asked with a sudden change to dulcet tones. Tears ran down Tohru's face now. "Yes, just tell me what you want", Tohru pleaded. "NO!", Yuki shouted, and the guard was on him again. "Don't listen to her!" A blow to the stomach silenced him. Tohru's hand shot to her mouth to keep from crying out. Akito looked at Yuki angrily, and then turned her attention back to Tohru, "What I require is very simple", she continued. "I want you to go with Hatori and he will explain everything". Akito offered Tohru a hand up and raised her gently to her feet, her smile never fading. Tohru, looking very frightened, nodded in agreement, and turned to look at Yuki, her brow furrowed with worry. His eyes pleaded with her, "No", he said weakly. Tohru felt a hand on her arm. It was Hatori. He silently beckoned her to come with him, and she followed. Yuki's head dropped in defeat. Akito was instantly at his side. She pulled his face up and forced him to watch Tohru's exit. "Say goodbye", she said sweetly into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6 The Threeyear Maid

Yuki's hand shook as he retrieved his architecture book from where he had dropped it two days ago. Having angered Akito by attempting to protect Tohru, he had spent the last two days in the room. He was physically and emotionally shattered. He sat and tried to read, but his mind kept wandering away from the page and onto the vision of Tohru as she walked away from him for the last time. He couldn't comprehend life without her- as if all that had transpired the other day was nothing more than another nightmare, but the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach reminded him that the events he'd envisioned were very real, and that his little family and his dreams for the future were no more.

"Master Yuki", Kureno bowed to him, interrupting his thoughts, "Akito-sama wishes to see you in her chamber", Kureno spoke softly, as always, and retreated without further comment. Yuki stared at him without emotion, then rose dutifully and made his way down the hallway. Akito was sunning herself on the veranda when he arrived. He bowed low and waited, expressionless. "Ah, Yuki", she turned and smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're here. I have something to share with you". Akito was almost jovial. She walked over to Yuki and motioned for him to rise. He did dutifully. "But before I do, I need to know something", she touched a fingertip to his lower lip and ran it down his chin, his throat, and stopped at the first button of his shirt just below his collarbones. "Are you ready to comply with my wishes?", she said in low tones, and played with the top button of his shirt. Yuki neither confirmed nor denied his desires about this, but his eyes narrowed into a hostile glare. "I see", Akito smirked with amusement at his reaction, "Well, perhaps what I have to show you will help matters". "Kureno", she called, and in an instant he was bowing before her. "I'll see her now", Akito said smiling, then she turned to Yuki. "I have someone I want you to meet", she said sweetly. She's a maid who has worked for me for the past three years, or so she thinks". Akito's smile widened.

Just then Tohru stepped into the room, and prostrated herself in front of Akito. "Akito-sama", she exclaimed. Yuki's eyes grew huge at the sight of her, and his heart caught in his throat. "Hello Tohru, dear", Akito said sweetly. "Akito-sama, thank you so very much for paying for my operation", Tohru gushed, still bowing. "Dr. Hatori says the bleeding will stop in a few days, and I will be completely well. I don't know what would have become of me if I hadn't been able to have the procedure", she added. "It's fine, dear", Akito said, obviously enjoying this, "after all, you are like family to me", her grin widened at her own little joke. "Tohru, I have someone I would like you to meet", Akito gestured for her to rise. "This is my consort, Yuki". She draped her arms around Yuki's shoulders and clung there. Yuki ignored her. He was completely focused on Tohru. His gaze was intense as he searched her face for a glimmer of recognition, but there was none to be found. Tohru offered him a hand of greeting as if he were a complete stranger, and blushed suddenly under his scrutiny. "I'm pleased to meet you", she said with a smile, then turned her attention to Akito again. "I have enjoyed my time in your service Akito-sama", she said sincerely, "but my grandfather is ill, and I must return home now to care for him. Please understand". Tohru bowed politely to her. "Of course I understand, child", Akito played along with her story. "If you ever need a reference just let me know". "Well, I must go now", Tohru said, and turned to leave. "It was very nice meeting you", she said to Yuki, and blushed again. She placed a hand on her own hot cheek as she turned to go. It was obvious the blushing was a surprise to her. She didn't know where the reaction was coming from. Yuki's eyes followed her out the door. He was incredulous. "You see Yuki", Akito began, "the plans you were building are all vanished. Your future lies with me now". At this she slipped up to him from behind and encircled him with her arms pressing her body into his. Yuki didn't say anything, but plucked her hands off of him, and walked silently from the room. She watched him go with a smile of triumph. "I can be patient a little longer", she said to no one there.

Yuki walked straight to his room and shut the door, tightly locking it. He turned towards the window with the same forlorn look, and then slowly opened his hand. In it was a small piece of paper folded into a tiny square. Tohru had slipped it to him when she had greeted him. He unfolded the paper, hoping against hope. It was a short note:

Dear Yuki:

Sorry about the masquerade.

Hatori says the baby and I are doing fine.

I love you! Tohru

P.S. It's a boy!

Yuki sucked for air in a huge sigh of relief, then dropped on the bed and laughed quietly while tears streamed down his cheeks.

After her audience with Akito, Tohru had followed Hatori out into the hall. She couldn't put the image of Yuki's pleading eyes from her mind, and it left her uneasy. After all, she was well aware that Hatori was the one who erased memories on Akito's command. But Shigure and Hatori had both seemed so sure that this was the right thing to do. She wanted to have faith in their concern for her and Yuki. Hatori stopped suddenly, "wait here. I have to get my bag", he said solemnly. Tohru stood in the hall and wrung her hands. She hoped she was doing the right thing, but in the corner of her mind she began to wonder in dismay if the baby she carried would be raised without knowledge of its father who she loved so very much. Hatori returned in a white lab coat, carrying his instrument bag. "Let's go", he said simply and brushed past her. Tohru followed obediently, but when they left the house and headed for the car she couldn't help but express her bewilderment. "Where are we going?", she asked him as they entered the car. "To the hospital", Hatori said flatly. He turned the ignition, and they were on their way. Tohru couldn't imagine why they would need the hospital to erase her memory. She couldn't contain her worries any longer. "Hatori, what exactly is it Akito wants from me?", she asked, her voice was full of trepidation. "Akito wants you to have an abortion, and then she wants your memory erased", Hatori said gruffly. He never flinched or made any indication of emotion as he spoke. Tohru's eyes grew huge with shock, "An abortion?", she whispered. "Yes", Hatori continued, "that's why we are heading for the hospital. I figure the only way to get her to leave you and Yuki alone is to give her exactly what she wants". Tohru was devastated and terrified. How could this be- not her baby too? She found herself wanting to run away; to leap from the car to safety, or make some other crazy move of escape. The wheels turned into the hospital parking lot. Hatori picked one of the doctor's spaces near the entrance. He turned off the engine and started to exit the car when he noticed Tohru weeping. "Please don't do this Hatori", she said softly without looking at him, "please don't take my baby". He looked at her expressionless for a moment, and then his eyes showed the slightest pain of empathy for her. "I have no intention of doing either thing", he assured, "but we have to make it look to Akito like I did". Tohru turned her brimming eyes to look at him. Her fear was swiftly replaced by gratitude as she finally understood what his intentions were. "This isn't going to be easy", Hatori's mouth curled slightly, "we are going to have to work hard in order to convince her. Are you up to that?" Tohru wiped her eyes, took a deep breath, and said confidently, "let's do it".

Inside the hospital Tohru was admitted and Hatori escorted her to her room. "We are going to have to work on our story so that we can convince Akito that you no longer have a memory or a baby on board", Hatori instructed, "but for now, let's get an ultra sound and see how that little one is coming along". "Thank you", Tohru smiled peacefully, and lay back on the pillows to rest for awhile.


	7. Chapter 7 Almost Time

"Another letter, Yuki", Haru said as he slid the folded papers to him that he carried between his fingers. "Thanks Haru", Yuki said as he took the pages. "Wait 'till you see the pictures", Haru grinned. He had printed them off the e-mail Tohru had sent. "I think Shigure is having a good time with the digital camera he bought. He said 'you have to have a camera with a baby coming'. I think sometimes he thinks he's the father", Haru added with a smirk. "Whoa!" Yuki exclaimed as he caught sight of the first pictue; a side view of a very pregnant Tohru, "did I do that?", he said a little taken aback. "She looks like she's gonna burst", Haru snickered. "Well, it's only one more month now", Yuki said wistfully. He couldn't believe they had been separated that long. Another picture showed Tohru with a huge teddy bear, and another showed her standing by a small Christmas tree. The holiday was right around the corner, and Yuki was saddened by the thought that they would spend the first New Years of their marriage apart from each other. He wasn't allowed any contact with the outside world as of yet. Even computers were off limits, but the two of them had managed to keep in touch through Haru who received the e-mails for Yuki, and delivered Yuki's letters to Tohru. "Have you picked out a name for the little guy yet?", Haru asked. "No", Yuki said. "I'm not very good at that sort of stuff", he added, "I guess I'll let Tohru decide", he grinned thoughtfully. "How about Yuki Jr.?", Haru teased. "No way!", Yuki countered. "I want him to have a manly name, not like mine", and his face flushed. Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. Yuki slipped the letter back to Haru. He could retrieve it later. To be caught with it would be disasterous. Kureno appeared and bowed, "Master Yuki, Akito would speak with you in her chamber". Yuki's smile evaporated, and his jaw tensed, but he said "I'll be right there". Kureno bowed and disappeared around the corner. "She's not giving up, is she", Haru said solemnly. "No", Yuki said, and shook his head. "Thanks again Haru", he added. "Sure Yuki. You know I'd do anything for you", he grasped Yuki's shoulder supportively. Yuki sighed and made his way down the hall towards Akito's room. He already knew what she wanted, and he already knew how he would answer. He also knew he would spend several more days in darkness because his answer would be an emphatic "no".

The teddy bear in the picture with Tohru had appeared early one afternoon when she returned home from buying groceries. As she walked in the door, she slipped off her shoes and turned to see a giant blue teddy bear suspended in the air right before her eyes. "Ahhh!", she gasped and jumped backwards. "Isn't it cute?", Shigure gushed and waggled the bear in her face. "I just couldn't resist buying it for the baby when I saw it". "You startled me", Tohru exclaimed, but she couldn't help but smile at how Shigure was acting concerning her little one who was due to arrive very soon. "You know Tohru-kun, I was thinking, we need to set up a nursery", he prattled on energetically. "I thought you could use Kyo's old room, or if you like, Yuki's is closer to…" Tohru's smile faded slightly at the sound of Yuki's name. She looked down and proceeded to the kitchen with the bags without letting Shigure finish his thought. Shigure stopped talking, but he followed her into the kitchen. "You know you really do need to get things ready", he admonished gently; "It's only a few more weeks". "I know", Tohru looked at the floor. "It's just that….", she paused. Shigure sensed her sadness and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I just wanted Yuki and me to do this together", she said sadly. Shigure paused a moment letting her complaint sink in. "The baby won't wait, Tohru-kun", he said softly. "And there's no telling what will happen with Akito…", "I know", Tohru interrupted him. Shigure stood silent. He realized he had been insensitive. "I'm sorry", Tohru fumbled. "No, no, I'm the one who should apologize", Shigure offered, "after all, who would know the situation better than you". He paused in recognition of her pain. "Still Tohru-kun, think about what I said. I'll help you", he said with genuine concern. He raised her downcast face up by her chin to look at him. Her watery eyes met his anxious gaze, and then she conceded, "Yuki's room", she said simply, "We'll put him in Yuki's old room". "Great!", Shigure exclaimed. "Tomorrow we can move the furniture out, and start shopping for a cradle", he said happily. He was really enjoying this baby business. Toru couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

Later that afternoon Kyo stopped by from the dojo with Kagura tagging along with him. "What the hell?", he exclaimed when he saw Tohru's condition, "You're huge!" Then he added, "I'll kill him! I'll kill that damned rat for doing this to you!" Tohru just smiled and shook her head at Kyo over her knitting needles. "Don't be silly", Kagura scolded, "that's just how it is, dummy! "Come here Kyo", Tohru beckoned to him. Kyo looked at her warily, but obeyed. She took his two hands in hers and placed them flat on her bulging belly. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, and pulled his hands quickly away. "I felt it move! It's like 'Alien' or something!" "No it's not!", Kagura shouted at him. "It's a little baby", Tohru added contentedly. What are you making Tohru?", Kagura cooed, and the two women got lost in a discussion of yarn and layette patterns. Kyo shook his head at them and decided to see what Shigure was doing. Shigure sat nearby pouring through a book titled 'One Hundred Thousand Names for Baby'. Kyo peered over his shoulder. Shigure looked down his nose and through his glasses studiously, "what do you think of 'Tetsuya'?", he asked out loud to anyone who might be listening, "or maybe 'Hisaka'?", he added, and made another addition to his list. "What are you doing", Kyo screwed up his face and looked at Shigure with confusion. "Just being helpful", Shigure said without looking up from his book. "A baby has to have a proper name", he offered, "and I am a writer, a minstrel of words, shall we say?", Shigure added with flair. Kyo just rolled his eyes, "whatever", he said incredulously.

There was a knock at the door, which surprised everyone. Tohru answered it to find Hanna and Uo on the threshold. "Tohru!", they exclaimed, and the three of them hugged each other amidst greetings and exclamations. "Look at you!" "Oh, my!" "I can't believe it! Come in, come in!" The three friends clamored through the doorway. "Hey, Orangey! Long time no see!", Arisa yelled to Kyo. "Hello", Saki greeted them in her far away voice. "Well, ladies, what a surprise", Shigure said as he winked in their general direction. "How nice to see you again", he greeted them with genuine warmth. "We came to help with the nursery", Uo said, "and we brought you a few things too", she added with a grin. Hanna held out a large bag to Tohru. "Oh", she exclaimed blushing, "thank you so much!". The girs reacquainted themselves with Kagura, and Tohru opened the gifts- a mobile for putting above the crib with little animals hanging from it, a downy yellow blanket with a duck on the front, and a wallpaper border with a Noah's Ark style motif. Afterwards the three of them took the items up to Yuki's room- soon to be nursery- and set to work moving furniture, wiping down things, and putting up the wallpaper border.

"I'm glad this is working out so well", Shigure glanced up the stairs towards the sounds of giggles and chatter that were emitting from the top story. "I think this is just what Tohru-kun needed", he added with a knowing smile to Kyo and Kagura, who were still in the front room, "Is she still moping over that rat boy- turned Akito's playmate?", Kyo said angrily, if not insensitively. "Kyo Sohma!", Kagura yelled, "how can you be so cruel?" She balled up her fist and hit him squarely in the jaw. "Ouch! Stop that woman!", he yelled back at her while rubbing his chin. "If she didn't hit you I'd have hit you myself", Shigure said. There was heat behind his words; Kyo had obviously struck a chord with him as well. "I don't know why you are defending him", Kyo countered. "If that sissy rat really wanted to he could have walked right out of there and been home with her now, but I guess he's not man enough". Kyo was obviously angry. "It seems you are completely naive where Akito is concerned", Shigure countered, "either that or you are an idiot", he added. Kyo tensed his fists and scowled at Shigure. "Hey, quit that!", Kagura directed him with firmness when she saw him ready to start something. Shigure was surprised to see Kyo obey her. Kyo relaxed begrudgingly. "Akito isn't that easy to get around once she has her mind set on something", Shigure said quietly. The look in his eye was far away. "Believe me, I know", he added. "There's no changing her mind once it's made up, and she has had Yuki in her sights for quite a while". Shigure made a wry smile as he said this; a bitter-sweet tone in his voice. A kind of longing overcame him, leaving Kyo and Kagura a little uncomfortable.

Shigure thought back to a time several years ago. Kazuma-dono had brought his young students to the estate for a little exposition. Akito and Shigure watched out a window as Yuki sparred with his classmates on the lawn. "Yes, he's only a child now, but he will mature", Akito responded to Shigure's question. "But there are others", he stepped closer, "who would be suitable companions for you". He placed his hands on her shoulders rather longingly. "The rat is closest to god", Akito replied without even a glance at Shigure. "His parents brought him here to me for this purpose. It is our destiny to be together". Akito smiled with satisfaction as she watched Yuki get the better of his classmates one by one. Then her countenance changed. A rather flushed-looking, ghee-clad Kagura threw her arms around Yuki at the end of the final match. "Yun-chan! You did it! You won! You're the best!" Kagura exclaimed with joy. Yuki smiled at her, obviously pleased with himself, and appreciating the compliment. Akito's face went sour. She turned to Kureno, "bring Master Yuki to me please", she said brusquely. In a few moments Yuki was standing before her while the others drank lemonade and talked casually outside. Yuki had a pleased expression as he bowed to Akito. Akito's eye's shown with pride at him. "Well done, Yuki", she said simply. Yuki bowed deeper. "Thank you", he said quietly. "That is all. Why don't you go have a drink with the others. You look warm", Akito added sweetly. Yuki bowed again and turned to go. "Oh, Yuki", Akito added. He turned back to her expectantly. "Stay away from Kagura-san", she said firmly. Yuki looked confused for a moment, then bowed again. He wore an incredulous expression as he left.

Shigure's mind faded back from the painful memory to the moment at hand.

"Yuki didn't ask for this, and neither did Tohru", Kagura defended. "I would feel awful if that happened to you", she added with maudlin tones. Kyo rolled his eyes, "Like that's ever gonna happen to me", he said exasperated. "Come on. We were supposed to go shopping for groceries, remember?" He took the opportunity to remind her why they were out together in the first place. "Oh, right", Kagura said thoughtfully. "Well, we had better go", she chirped, and Shigure saw them both to the door. "Bye, bye!", Kagura called as she waived back at Shigure. He waived at the couple as they made their way down the walk. "Kyo, I want a baby", Kagura sighed. "What? Why would you want to look like you had a melon under your shirt?" Kyo said exasperated. "That's beside the point!", Kagura continued. Shigure watched them go from the porch. "Kagura seems calmer for some reason", he thought to himself, and then he noticed Kyo take her by the hand as they went. "Ah, that might explain it", Shigure grinned knowingly and shut the door against the winter cold.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Arrival

"What time is it?", Yuki said to himself. He rolled over to blink at the alarm clock by his bed- 7:03 a.m. He put the pillow over his head, but it didn't block out the sound of voices coming from elsewhere in the house. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" Loud laughter rang through the hallway. Yuki bolted upright- he recognized that laugh. "Oh, please…" he moaned, and dove under the pillow again as the laugh grew closer. "YUKI!", a familiar voice boomed at the doorway. "Come out, come out wherever you are", Ayame's laugh rang through Yuki's room. Yuki debated whether to ignore him and play dead or not when the bed clothes were torn away from him. "No time to lose, sleepy head", Ayame quipped. "We have places to go and people to see", he added jovially. Yuki rolled over to face him and scowled. "What are you doing here?", he asked. Being awakened before noon was rude in Yuki's mind. "I've come to borrow you from Akito for the day", Aya smiled, hands on his hips. "I asked her at New Years if I could come take you home with me for a day or so", he smiled a huge smile at Yuki who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes "I told her how undying our bond of brotherhood was, and how we needed time together to nurture that precious relationship", he continued dramatically, "and here I am", Aya smiled as if he were bestowing a great gift on his little brother simply by his presence. "So hurry then brother", Aya instructed, "We have no time to lose". Yuki didn't fight him. He had no desire to spend the day with his brother, but anything was better than being under house arrest as he was there at the estate.

Once Yuki was dressed and had shoved down some breakfast, the two of them were finally off. Out front Hatori met them with the car. "He's coming too?", Yuki questioned. "Just get in", Ayame insisted. Yuki obeyed figuring it wasn't worth fighting. Once they were in the car Hatori said, "sorry, but I have to tag along", in his low indifferent voice. "Why, where are we going?", Yuki said warily. "Tohru is having her baby", Hatori said brusquely. "What?" Yuki's eyes grew huge and he he sat up and gripped the seat in front of him. "She went into labor early this morning", Ayame chimed in excitedly, "So we'd better hurry", Hatori added as they pulled away from the house. Yuki's heart was racing. He was excited to see Tohru, but the baby was on its way too. His brain was on overload, and the drive seemed to last an eternity. They finally pulled up to Shigure's house. "What? Shouldn't we be at the hospital?" Yuki said shocked. "No", Hatori replied flatly, "It would be too dangerous. Akito might find out about the child. We'll only go that route if there are complications", he informed him. "Complications?", Yuki echoed nervously. "Come on, let's go", Hatori said gruffly, and pushed the door open.

They all exited the car and started for the house. Yuki stopped short and stared with a look of panic at the doorway. He had no idea what to expect when he entered and it unnerved him. "Come on Yuki", Ayame insisted, "You don't want to miss the birth of your own son". He grabbed Yuki by the arm and pulled him the rest of the way. As they entered the house Haru and Momiji greeted Yuki at the door. "Hey Yuki", "Hi", they greeted. "You look a little pale", Haru deduced. Yuki had to admit to himself that he suddenly didn't feel that well. "How is she?", he asked nervously. "Let's go upstairs and find out", Hatori suggested. Shigure was coming down the stairs and met them. "It's OK Hatori, I have everything under control", Shigure said proudly. He had sat with Tohru since about three that morning, and had been at her beck and call, but the real doctor was there now. "Great", Hatori said without emotion. "I'll assist you Hatori", Shigure added with sincere dedication, "Just tell me what you need". "I need hot water. Lots of boiling hot water", Hatori said again without emotion. "Coming right up!", Shigure said enthusiastically, and he hopped down the rest of the stairs and went into the kitchen. Yuki and Hatori ascended the stairs. "What is all the boiling water for?", Yuki asked nervously. "To keep Shigure out of the way", Hatori said, and he pushed Tohru's door open. There she was lying on her oversized bed, looking a little tired, but otherwise fine. Her tummy made a small hill under the sheets. "Yuki!", she exclaimed and bolted upright in bed reaching for him. He hurried to her and they embraced Sohma style, and kissed each other emphatically.

Yuki sat down on the bed near her side. "I missed you so much", Tohru said sounding a little short of breath. "I missed you too", Yuki echoed, trying to hide his panic. She noticed he looked rather haggard, pale, and thin, and it caused her brow to furrow with worry. She put a hand on his cheek and started to mention it, but stopped short with a grimace. "Ah, Ahhhhhhh, AHHHHHHHHHH!", Tohru screamed and gripped onto his shoulders. Yuki was in shock. What was happening? Hatori stepped forward, and took a hold of her wrist to take her pulse. "Contractions coming harder now, eh?", he said reaching for his stethoscope, "and closer together" he added. Once Tohru calmed down he placed the membrane on her belly and listened. "Uh huh", he said expressionless, and then he pressed on her stomach with his hands. "You'll be in transition soon", he said without emotion, "we need to set up". Yuki looked at him and swallowed nervously, and then, steeling himself against the situation, he turned to Tohru. "Are you alright?", he asked, with concern. "I'm OK", Tohru smiled weakly at him, "it comes and goes". "Yuki", Hatori said firmly, "I'm going to need you to assist me". Yuki looked at him incredulously, but Tohru went into another contraction and he didn't have time to object. "Ahhhhhhh, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!", she shouted at Yuki. His eyes flew open wide. "She's in transition", Hatori said without skipping a beat, and started assembling the instruments he needed. . Yuki, who was in shock, said "OK, breathe". Tohru started to blow short puffs of air quickly through her mouth. Hatori said," that's fine Yuki, you're doing fine", which perplexed Yuki- he had been talking to himself.

About this time Shigure and Ayame burst through the bedroom door. "What's happening?", Shigure said anxiously. It was obvious he didn't think his charge was being cared for well enough. "Tohru, I saw the nursery", Ayame interjected. "It's just adorable, really! But can I make a suggestion?" Hatori turned on them, "Out", he commanded sternly. "No one is going to be in here but Yuki and me". His two comrades looked crest fallen, "But I want to help", Shigure countered as if he had some say in the situation. After all, he had taken care of Tohru for the past several months. Tohru went into another contraction and let out another scream. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!", she shrieked in Yuki's general direction. "OK, I'm out of here", Shigure said meekly, and ducked out the door again. Aya didn't follow his lead. "Wipe her forehead Yuki", he instructed, "mustn't glow all your makeup off dear", he admonished. "Aya, get out of here!", Hatori commanded. "OK", he chirped, and he was gone. Meanwhile, Yuki tried to calm Tohru down by holding her hand and stroking her arm. "DON"T TOUCH ME!", she shouted again. Yuki's hands flew up and away from her in a shot. "OK, just breathe", he repeated, and tried to help her focus. "Yuki, let me tell you what is going to happen, and what I need you to do", Hatori said. Yuki swallowed hard and tried to concentrate on Hatori's instructions.

Meanwhile, downstairs the crowd of Sohmas was growing. Hiro had arrived with an extremely worried Kisa by his side. "Is Oni-chan going to be alright?", she asked nervously as she heard Toru shriek. "Oni-chan is going to be just fine", Shigure assured her, "but I think Yuki might need some serious therapy once this is over", he chuckled. "Yes", Ayame chimed in, "who would have thought sweet little Tohru would have put him in his place like that", he grinned. "Well, how do you expect her to act?", an indignant voice boomed from the doorway. It was Kagura. "I mean, really, we are talking serious pain here", she continued, "Did you think she was going to bring him his slippers and serve him tea or something?", she scowled. A sheepish looking Kyo stood behind her. It was obvious he was uncomfortable being there with a birthing going on.

A sudden cry of agony rang through the house again as Tohru had another contraction. Kyo turned white, and was very quiet. Momiji noticed his distress. "It's OK Kyo, Tohru is going to be fine, and when it's all over there will be a beautiful baby, just like when Momo was born", he said chipperly. "I'm not upset, alright?", Kyo snapped at him. "I just don't like noise!" he shouted. "That's right", Shigure interjected, "it doesn't bother Kyo at all that Tohru is about to put her life on the line in order to bring another being into this world; that she is literally going to give of her own blood, sweat, and tears as she writhes in agony to…", "Alright, he gets the point", Kyo interrupted him, and grabbed him by the shirt. Another cry of pain rang through the house, and the color ran out of Kyo's face again. He unconsciously released his hold on Shigure out of distraction.

The bedroom door opened and Hatori stood at the top of the stairs and called to them, "It's almost time. We need some clean towels- STAT". Shigure was happy to be assisting again, and he gathered the towels and got upstairs in a flash. "I wonder what they have to eat around here", Haru said to himself as he wandered into the kitchen. Kyo followed him. "How can you think about food right now?", Kyo asked incredulously. He was feeling a little queasy. Haru shrugged, "I didn't eat breakfast". He opened the fridge, pulled out some left-overs, and started to make himself a plate. "Hey, looks good", Momichi chimed in after wandering in from the front room. Kyo rolled his eyes and got out of the kitchen fast. "Have they come up with a name?", he heard Kagura ask Ayame. "I don't know, but I do hope they consult me. I'm very good with that sort of thing" he boasted. "I already gave Tohru my list of suggestions", Shigure said proudly as he descended the stairs. "You're both so full of it", Hiro scowled. Haru and Momichi wandered back in with fragrant plates of hot food. Another cry from Tohru sounded just as Kyo caught a whiff. He turned green and made a quick exit towards the bathroom.

Back upstairs the new arrival was about to make his debut. "OK, on the next contraction I want you to start pushing", Hatori instructed. Tohru looked incredulously at him. She was tired and full of perspiration. "You can do it", Yuki tried to reassure her. Another contraction started, "NO I CAN'T!", Tohru cried. Her face was racked with pain. "Yes, you can", Yuki assured again. She calmed a bit, and started to bear down. "That's it", Hatori coached, "Nice and steady". "I can see his head!", Yuki told her excitedly", and he grabbed her hand. "It won't be long now", Hatori surmised.

Downstairs the group had settled into the living room to wait, when they heard a particularly impassioned cry from Tohru, and then silence. They all looked at each other, sensing something was afoot, and then the silence was broken by the faltering first cry of a baby. Gasps of relief sounded, followed by cheers and wide smiles, which were on every face- except Kyo's. He looked stunned for a moment, and then teetered over like a tree that had been sawed off at the roots. "Oh my gosh, I think he fainted!", cried Kagura, and she leaped to his aid. Ayame and Shigure were busy congratulating each other, while Momichi and Haru raised a toast, and Kisa hugged Hiro like she would never let go.

"Seven pounds, ten ounces", Hatori announced as he handed a freshly scrubbed little bundle to Yuki, who in turn laid the newborn in Tohru's waiting arms. A thick mop of brown hair peeked out of the soft white towel. "His eyes are blue", Yuki said, a little surprised, but obviously pleased. Tohru smiled, "I think he looks like you", she said as she uncovered her infant son. He started to fuss as she examined his tiny hands and feet, and counted his fingers and toes. "All there", she sighed contentedly.

Hatori quietly slipped out of the room in order to give the new parents some alone time. He headed off a group of anxious Sohmas who were clamoring up the stairs. "Hold on", he said firmly, disappointing the rest of the clan who let out wails of injustice. "Just give them a few minutes", he added and motioned for them all to go back downstairs, which they did unwillingly.

Yuki looked at Tohru with incredulous admiration. "That was the most amazing thing I have ever seen", he said softly, and added, "You're wonderful". Tohru smiled at him, her eyes full of love. "I'm sorry for the way I acted", she said with some embarrassment. "I would have said worse if I had to go through what you just went through", Yuki chuckled. They both looked down at the tiny squirming bundle. He was growing more impatient by the minute and finally screwed up his face and let out a squawk. Tohru put the baby to her breast, and that seemed to quell his anxiety. "What will we call him", Yuki asked her, looking on. "Ichiro", Tohru smiled and gazed at her baby as she called him by name for the first time. "Regal first born son", Yuki said not fully convinced, "isn't that a bit presumptuous?" "Well", Tohru countered with a grin, "he is the son of a prince; after all", she said flashing her blue eyes at Yuki. He chuckled, "Alright", he agreed, "Ichiro it is".

About this point the bedroom door burst open. Hatori had held off the family for as long as he could, but they couldn't wait any longer, and they burst through the doorway all speaking at once. "Congratulations!". "Let me see him!". "Oh, he looks like Yuki!". "Blue eyes, oh my!". "Look at all that hair". "How are you feeling?" There was happy chatter and comments about little Ichiro as he met his relations for the first time. Kagura and Kisa refrained from holding him for obvious reasons, but Kagura insisted Kyo give it a whirl. Still pale from fainting, Kyo looked down at his little second cousin as he lay in his arms. "Now doesn't that make you want one?", Kagura cooed at Kyo. Kyo wrinkled up his nose. "He looks too much like Yuki", he said flatly. "That he does", Ayame piped up. "I can hardly wait until he is older. Then I can play games with him, and read to him, and all the things I never got to do with my dear little brother". "Grand", Yuki rolled his eyes. Ayame ignored him, "yes, you like your uncle Aya don't you Ichiro", he cooed down at his new nephew. Ichiro wrinkled up his nose and squawked again. "Ata boy", Yuki said, grinning at his son's reaction to his outlandish brother.

Shigure went to Tohru's side and gave her shoulders a squeeze, "well, you did it kiddo", he smiled. "Thank you for everything Shi-san", she said as she gazed up at him with gratitude. Yuki appeared quickly and slid his arm around her. "Shigure", Yuki looked at him with earnest eyes, "thank you for letting Tohru stay here, and for taking care of her for me", he said quietly. He hadn't thought Shigure was capable of such an unselfish act. "Who said I did it for you?", Shigure countered with a smirk. "Maybe I have ulterior motives", he quipped, and winked at Tohru. She blushed as he walked away. Yuki gave her a sideways look. "What?", she countered, a little embarrased. Yuki smiled back, deciding to let go of his jealousy, "you're beautiful, that's all", he said with a grin.

After a few minutes Ichiro started to fuss, which quickly turned into a powerful wail. "Here's Mama", Momichi said handing the baby back to Tohru. "I think we had better move out and let Mother and child rest now", Hatori said firmly to the group. They reluctantly began to file out. "Oh I know!", Kagura said excitedly, "let's make a celebration dinner for everyone". Kisa and Momichi were quick to agree, while Kyo was heard calling after them, "Oy, woman, if you're doing the cooking then I'm leaving". "I don't want to go through that again". Haru lingered behind as the group exited, "nice work", he said to the new parents with genuine pleasure. "Thank you too, Ha-kun", Tohru offered, "for helping us to stay in touch. "My pleasure", Haru said to her with a simple bow, then he clasped Yuki in a heartfelt hug before following the others out the door.

As the afternoon wore on into evening Tohru finally rested. It had been an eventful day. Yuki sat by in an overstuffed chair that had been dragged into the bedroom. Ichiro lay bundled up; sleeping in his arms. Yuki was obviously tired, but he sat awake, watching over his little family, wanting to soak in every moment he could before he had to leave them again. Hatori looked in on them to find mother and child sleeping peacefully. "Yuki, you should get some rest too", he suggested, "and you can lay the baby down if he is sleeping. "I like holding him", Yuki said simply. It was true- he finally had someone he loved deeply that he could clasp to himself without fear of transforming. It was an incredible feeling to Yuki, and he wasn't about to put his tiny son down for a moment if he didn't have to.

It was a long night of being up and down with the baby and Tohru, but Yuki relished being able to be with her, and to care for her and their little son. It was, once again one of the happiest times of his life, but all too soon it would have to come to an end. After the other family members had dispersed Hatori had stayed along with Aya; the one so he could watch over mother and child, and the other so he could pester the new father. When morning came Hatori made one last check of the newborn. "He seems to be robust enough", Hatori confirmed, taking off his stethoscope. "Yuki, I hate to say it, but we need to get you back to the main house now before we arouse any suspicion in Akito", he said gravely. Yuki gazed sadly at Tohru, and then reached down and stroked Ichiro's fuzzy head as he nursed contentedly in his mother's arms. "Take care of Mom for me, OK big guy?", he said quietly. Ichiro made a tiny gasp and a loud swallowing sound, causing Yuki to grin. Then he turned back to Tohru again. She looked up at him with her large eyes where tears were starting to form. There were a million things they could have said to each other, but all too painful to put into words. "I love you', Yuki said simply to her. "I love you too", she echoed. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and the baby's head, and left quickly with Hatori and Ayame by his side.


	9. Chapter 9 Blackmail

Several weeks passed, and Yuki and Tohru continued to exchange letters. Pictures of little Ichiro came on an almost daily basis, and they showed the rapid development he was going through. "He still has all that hair", Haru said grinning over the most recent e-mail. "Yea, and look how good he can hold his head up now", Yuki said proudly, and a little sadly. It was painful knowing he was missing out on this precious fleeting time of babyhood with his son, but he could do nothing about it.

Akito had not suspected anything after Yuki's supposed outing with Ayame, even though he had returned exhausted. She drilled him a bit on what he had done at Aya's place, and Yuki had made up a string of lies about being used as a model for a new line of clothing, and going out to dinner at a strange restaurant and such. Akito seemed satisfied with his fib, and she questioned him no more about it. She had however, continued to press her desires upon Yuki over the ensuing weeks, and he continued to refuse her; suffering the consequences for it. He had tried on one occasion to get her to agree to let him return to school. He figured it was worth an attempt since she thought Tohru was out of the picture. Perhaps he could win his life back yet.

It was late afternoon on a Sunday, and Akito had been sipping some tea and looking out over the garden which was covered in snow. Yuki sat by at her command, keeping her company. "Sundays are so peaceful", she had said serenely. "Not really", Yuki said in sullen tones. "Why don't you agree", Akito asked him a little perplexed. She hadn't really expected an answer, and Yuki's caught her off guard. He paused for a moment wondering if he should speak his mind or not. "My days here all run into each other like a blur", he said with sudden vehemence. "I have nothing to work on, no goals or pastimes, I'm just here", he gestured to the room around them. "I'm purposeless", Yuki frowned. Akito shot him a suspicious glance, but said nothing. "Akito-sama", he continued cautiously, "please, please allow me to return to the university. I'm a good student; I know I can succeed if you will just…" "Silence!", Akito shouted, cutting Yuki off mid-sentence. "I won't even discuss this with you", she added in a huff. "Why not?", Yuki continued to press, even more agitated, "Hatori was allowed to go to college, why not me?" He knew he had said too much, but he didn't care. He spent so much time in the dark anymore it didn't really matter. "Hatori didn't betray me!", Akito countered. "Besides, why should I let you go; so some other low-life bitch can seduce you away from me?" Her eyes flashed like daggers at him. Yuki's fists clenched at her words. She approached him as she continued. "Your place is here with me", she insisted, taking hold of Yuki's jaw with her fingertips. "The sooner you come to terms with that, the better things will be for both of us". As Akito said this, she slowly drew her face closer to his, eyeing his mouth greedily. Yuki pulled back out of her grasp before she could close in on his lips. Akito smirked, "you are stubborn, aren't you", she chuckled; eyes aflame. Yuki stood there silent and motionless, but he glared at her with deepest disdain. She slowly began to circle him as she continued. "I could force the issue, you know", she smiled as she considered her options, "or I could beat you senseless for disobeying me, or maybe I should just leave you to rot in the dark where you seem to like it so well", she whispered this last sarcastically in Yuki's ear as she passed. He didn't show any reaction to her. He knew full well what she was capable of, but he had no intention of giving in to her desires. "Kureno!", Akito called loudly, her eyes fixed on Yuki. Kureno appeared quickly and bowed to her. "Take Master Yuki to the chamber and get things ready", she commanded, "I'll be along after I find my gloves". She shot Yuki a challenging glance, surmising how he would react to her directive. "Is this what you really want?", she challenged. Yuki glared at her once more. "You can beat me all you like, but it won't change anything", he said vehemently, and then turned and headed Kureno out the door.

"There that's better", Yuki patted the soil down around the roots of the bedding plant he had just set. He stood up and brushed the soil off his knees with a gloved hand, and surveyed his work. The little abandoned plot of ground he had discovered in the house garden would soon be a-bloom with springtime flowers. He wiped his shirt sleeve across his forehead. "I guess that's enough for today", he said to himself. Yuki lay down his trowel and gloves, and started back to the house to clean up for lunch. As he stood he flinched with pain. His back stung from the lashing he had received a few days earlier. It was early spring now, nearly six months since he had been forced away from the university campus, and from his life with Tohru.

Back at his room he was greeted by Haru who was sitting expectantly on the bed. "Hey", he said as Yuki entered. Yuki jumped a little, startled by his visitor. "You almost gave me a heart attack!", Yuki snapped. "Sorry", Haru smiled, "I just came to bring you your mail". Yuki's eyes focused eagerly on the letter in Haru's hand, and he reached for it, but Haru snatched it away. "That's mine", Yuki protested. "Not yet", Haru smirked, "Tohru made me promise to give you a hug and a kiss for her first". Yuki stared at him with a blank expression-, "You can't be serious", he said flatly. "Sure I am", Haru quipped, and stood up to approach him. "No way!", Yuki countered, and dodged Haru's embrace. A good natured tussle ensued, and the two of them ended up knocking over several figurines, a chair, and a foot stool before Haru called "Uncle" to Yuki who had pinned him. "Give me that letter", Yuki insisted with mirth. "Alright, alright", Haru chuckled, and surrendered the envelope. Yuki snatched it away from him, and settled on the bed to read it. Haru watched Yuki devour the letter intently, seeing his countenance change as he internalized each line. And for the hundredth time in the last few months, he truly felt sorry for him.

Yuki finished the letter, and was thoughtful a moment. He sighed heavily, "You know", he said quietly, "sometimes I miss her so much it hurts". They were both silent for a few moments, allowing Yuki's complaint to hang in the air poignantly. "Look at this smile", Yuki broke the quiet. He grinned proudly at a snapshot of Ichiro who was sporting a white sliver of a tooth peeking through his lower gum. "Yeah", Haru said, "Tohru and Shigure couldn't wait to show his new tooth to me". Yuki's smile faded for a moment as he thought about that. Then he smiled wistfully, "thanks Haru", he said quietly.

After Haru left, Yuki showered off the dirt and sweat from the garden in preparation for lunch. He slipped on a robe while he dried his hair, and then spied the letter lying open on the bed. He picked it up and settled into the chair to read it one more time. He was thoughtful as Tohru's words coursed through his mind. "I pray each day for us to be together again, until that time, all my love, Tohru". Yuki's eyes wandered from the page towards the window. The sun was high in the sky, and signs of impending spring were everywhere in the yard outside. He could see the main gate to the estate from his window, and he pictured himself walking unceremoniously out those doors towards freedom and never looking back. "If it weren't for the guards watching me day and night I'd be there in a heartbeat", Yuki sighed as he watched a man in a dark suit saunter across the yard towards the gate. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Tohru there with him.

Yuki's eyelashes fluttered as he regained consciousness, and blinked the sleep from his eyes. "Must have dosed off", he murmured to himself. As he sat up Yuki became aware that someone else was in the room. Standing a few feet away from him with an odd look on her face was Akito; the letter from Tohru was in her hand. "You didn't show for lunch so I came to get you", Akito said staring at the letter which was spread open before her. A chill went down Yuki's spine as he realized what had happened. He bolted upright in the chair he had been dozing in, but it was too late. Akito had obviously already read the letter. A heavy dread fell over Yuki as he looked at Akito's strangely expressionless face. Finally she spoke. "So Miss Honda still has her memories", she said almost as if speaking to herself, although she had turned her gaze to Yuki. He sat motionless, not daring to breathe. "And the baby she speaks of in the letter, is that the child she was carrying for you?", Akito questioned. Yuki didn't respond, but the fear on his face spoke volumes to her. "I see", she said quietly, and stared into space again, "I have been betrayed'.

Akito stood in silence for a moment contemplating her discovery. She seemed almost vulnerable for that brief time. "Don't blame Hatori", Yuki interjected. "It was me. I begged him not to do it", Yuki lied with great fervor. He hoped to protect his cousin who had kept his family from harm. Akito's countenance quickly turned from devastated shock to angry vengeance. She crumpled the letter viciously and turned towards the doorway to make an exit. "I shall have to take matters into my own hands", she hissed as she went.

The color blanched from Yuki's face at her words. He could only imagine what form her revenge would take. Before Akito could get to the hallway, Yuki jumped up from the chair and prostrated himself before her. "Akito-sama", he pleaded, "please, please don't harm them. I beg of you". Yuki's voice quavered with emotion as he spoke. Akito was unmoved by his pleas, but instead was growing angrier the more she thought about the betrayal. She snorted derisively at Yuki, and started to step around him. Yuki latched on to one of her ankles as she passed. "Please", he begged with more intensity. He was desperate to protect his wife and child from her. "I'll do anything", he found himself saying, "I'll do anything you say". Akito stopped in her tracks. She turned slowly back to Yuki who was groveling on the floor before her. "Anything?", she queried with sudden great interest. Her mouth curled up in one corner, and her eyes shone with keen realization. She had him. Yuki looked up and his eyes met hers. There was a silent contest of wills that passed through that glance, but in the end Yuki succumbed. He bowed his head in defeat, but shook it in the affirmative, and whispered, "Yes". A gratified smile spread slowly across Akito's face. "Really?", she rolled the word off her tongue luxuriously as she spoke, and offered Yuki a hand to assist him in rising.

Yuki stood before her with great trepidation. "Kiss me", she said simply, a look of triumph on her face. Yuki swallowed hard. His eyes were full of disdain as he looked at her, but he obeyed. He pulled Akito to him in a firm embrace, and pressed his lips to hers passionately. When he released her, Yuki looked at her with disgust. A sinking feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Akito looked up at him with satisfaction and then breathlessly said, "Very good. Now, listen to me carefully if you value their lives", she continued. "You are going to write one last letter to Miss Honda", an evil grin curled on Akito's lips. "You will tell her in this letter your love for her has grown cold, and you never want to see her again", Akito smirked as she said this, picturing a devastated Tohru reading those callous words from her dearest love. Yuki stood there dumbstruck, and incredulous. "And in the meantime, I will set up an appointment with our family attorney", she added with glee. Yuki started to shake his head no, but before he could speak Akito reminded him what was at stake. "Their fates are in your hands- make your choice", she said as she retrieved a pen and some paper from his desk and held them out to him. Yuki hesitated for a moment, wide eyed with disbelief, then he slowly took the writing materials from Akito with a pained expression on his face.


	10. Chapter 10 Kyo to the Rescue

"Why am I doing this?", Kyo asked himself as he approached the main gate to the Sohma estate. It was not a place he enjoyed visiting, and Yuki was not a person he was very apt to wonder about, let alone check on. He could still see Tohru's forlorn expression when he had seen her the day before however, and he felt the time had come for him to do whatever he could for her.

"It still freaks me out how much he looks like Yuki", Kyo had said to her referring to Ichiro. Tohru smiled proudly at her son who lay on the floor in front of them kicking his legs and cooing happily. He did have a look of Yuki about him with his thick mop of hair, but it was brown, and his large eyes shown a brilliant blue like his mother's. "So what do you hear from the rat these days", Kyo asked half heartedly. He really didn't care about Yuki, but he was concerned about how Tohru was holding up as a single mom. In his mind Yuki had all but abandoned her, and deserved to be drawn and quartered for it. Tohru's smile faded. She looked at the floor a moment in silence. "Something has happened to him, I know it", she said quietly. Kyo didn't say anything. He just listened to her. "We've been writing to each other almost everyday, at least up until about one week ago", Tohru continued. "What happened?", Kyo asked starting to get annoyed. "Well, Yuki missed a few days. He didn't even reply to my letters, and when he finally wrote it was so short, there was almost nothing to it". Tohru looked at Kyo with huge, sad eyes, "and I haven't heard from him ever since". She was obviously distraught. "Well, maybe nothing's been going on", Kyo offered uncomfortably. He wasn't used to playing the sympathetic friend. "That never stopped him before", Tohru countered. "No, something has happened", she stated resolutely, and then she added quietly, and rather sadly, "I'm losing him".

Kyo crept in a side entrance hoping to not be detected. He just wanted to have a look around and find out for himself if it was true that Yuki had abandoned Tohru for Akito. He slipped past the entry way and headed down the corridor to the back half of the building where the living quarters were. He wasn't sure what he was hoping to find or even where to look. He just followed his instincts. It was late afternoon, and that part of the house was less inhabited by servants at this time of day- the cleaning having been completed long before- so he went unnoticed.

Up ahead, Kyo could hear voices chatting genially. He turned the corner to find Yuki, Haru, and Momichi sharing a light conversation. "Yeah, but I've been practicing. I think I could beat you now", Momichi challenged. "Not on your life", Yuki replied with a grin. Haru interjected, "gentlemen, I think this calls for a wager", he said egging them on. "Kyo!", Momichi exploded with surprise and delight. "What are you doing here?", he asked loudly. "SHHH!", Kyo hissed at him. "I wasn't exactly invited, and I'd just as soon not be found out". "Hey Kyo", Haru grinned, "you want to bet on who would win at ping-pong? I'm putting my money on Yuki, sorry Momichi", Haru offered. "Aw, come on!", Momichi protested, and the two of them started in on it again. While they debated, Kyo watched Yuki intently. He seemed OK- not like he was suffering or anything. This made Kyo do a slow boil, thinking about how Tohru worried about the rat. Yuki sensed Kyo's scrutiny of him, and looked at him wondering. As Yuki glanced at him Kyo had to admit there had been a change. There was something not right about the look in his eyes- like the light had been extinguished in them, and had been replaced by a pained resoluteness.

Kyo glared back at Yuki, but before he could comment a voice sounded from behind him. "Yuki", Akito called from across the hall. Yuki's smile immediately faded. He looked over at Akito expressionless, but went to her as commanded. Then Akito caught sight of the cat. "Kyo, what an unexpected surprise", she said coldly. Kyo didn't try to mask his dislike for her. He merely made eye contact with her as his acknowledgement that she had entered. Akito turned her attention to Yuki who was at her side now, rather than bothering with Kyo. She said something quietly to Yuki, to which he nodded dutifully, then she touched his cheek with her hand and gave him a kiss full on the lips. Through it all Yuki remained expressionless. As Akito turned to go she shot a suspicious look at Kyo one more time, and then exited.

Kyo was incredulous at what he had just seen, and now he was downright angry. Yuki returned to the three looking grim, and maybe slightly embarrassed, but he followed the directions Akito had given him. "Kyo, I need you to take this letter to Tohru for me", Yuki said sadly. He pulled the envelope from his pocket and held it out to him. Kyo turned on Yuki. "You lousy bastard! What do you think you're doing being all kissy-face with Akito?", he shouted and grabbed Yuki by the front of his shirt. "I told you I would come for you if you didn't treat Tohru right, and here I am!", he shouted. Kyo balled up his free hand and dove at Yuki fist first, but he pulled his punch at the last second because Yuki made no attempt to block it or to defend himself. He just stood there ready to accept the blow. This made Kyo even angrier. "What the hell? What is wrong with you?", he yelled exasperated. Yuki looked him straight in the eye with a morose expression. "What ever you've got to dish out, do it", Yuki said quietly. Kyo was frozen and speechless. "I deserve it, and more", Yuki added, and then walked away from them with his head down.

"What the hell?", Kyo tried to make sense of what just happened, but he wasn't understanding. He looked at Haru who was obviously annoyed with him, and at Momichi, who looked sorry and sad about something. "It's bad enough he has to deal with this without you coming in here like an idiot to save the day", Haru said bluntly. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?", Kyo said exasperated. Haru scowled, but was thoughtful a moment. "Not here", Haru he finally said in low tones, and beckoned for Kyo to follow. Momichi tagged along behind as they made their way to Haru's place where they could talk more openly.

"Let me get you some tea", Tohru offered excitedly when Kyo showed up at Shigure's house later that day. "It's still chilly out in the evening, you must be frozen", Tohru said chipperly as she brought the tea set to the table for him. Kyo looked rather uncomfortable, but he tried to make small talk. Shigure sat by reading the newspaper. "Where's the baby", Kyo asked. "Oh, he's asleep", Tohru smiled as she poured the tea. "I'd like a cup too, if you don't mind Tohru", Shigure peered over his newspaper amiably. "Of course", she said and was quick to serve it to him. Just then a cry sounded from the upstairs. "Oh", Tohru started, but Shigure stopped her. "I'll get him Tohru-kun", he said genially, "You just enjoy your visit with Kyo". He rose to go up the stairs. Kyo had noticed it before, but now it was jumping out at him how attentive Shigure seemed towards Ichiro. The idea of the dog being excited about a baby was amazing to him.

"Tell me", Tohru asked eagerly, "were you able to see Yuki?', Her eyes focused intently on him. Kyo shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, yes", he paused, deciding how much to tell her. "How is he?", she interrupted. The look of concern on her face was almost more than Kyo could bear. "He's…alright", Kyo lied. He didn't want to disclose what he knew in that manner, but how? How could he tell her that Akito had won? Tohru sensed his discomfort. "Kyo", she began seriously, "something has happened, hasn't it. What is it?", she asked earnestly. Kyo sighed. "Akito found out about you and the baby", he let the words just tumble right out of his mouth. Tohru gasped and glanced furtively in the direction of the stairs where they could hear Shigure's voice descending as he cooed loudly to Ichiro. "You don't need to worry", Kyo continued, "She won't come for you two. Yuki made sure of that". He looked sympathetically into her eyes. Tohru continued to listen intently to his report, "but how…?", she asked without finishing her thought. "Yuki had to promise Akito something in return for your safety", Kyo looked nervously at her. "But what did he have to promise?" Tohru asked innocently, "what did she want?" Kyo looked at her with great seriousness. "Yuki", he said plainly, "she wanted him". Tohru blinked at Kyo trying to understand. Her brow knit together as she thought about it. "Here", he said, and he held the letter out to her. She recognized Yuki's perfect handwriting on the envelope. Toru opened the letter and eagerly absorbed its contents. Then her countenance fell. "Divorce?", she said incredulously. She turned her blue eyes to focus on Kyo. Her expression turned to hurt and disbelief as she stared at him. Tears welled up in her eyes. Kyo held her gaze, never flinching as she wrestled with the truth. "No", she protested quietly. "Yuki feels ashamed that he hasn't been able to protect you and the baby", Kyo said seriously. "So any contact with you has been very painful for him. He feels like he's betrayed you, and he's miserable", Kyo finished. Tohru sat looking at her hands which were folded in her lap for a time, saying nothing. Then with a shudder she suddenly drew herself up. Her gaze became strong and focused, and she looked at Kyo with determination. Kyo looked back at her with surprise as Tohru said firmly, "It's time for Yuki to come home".


	11. Chapter 11 Babynapped

The sun felt warm on Yuki's back as he patted the soil around the strawberry plant he had just placed in the ground. "There", he said out loud once the roots were covered. He smiled wistfully as he looked down at the plant remembering a more innocent time in his life that seemed so far away now. He sighed as he grabbed another plant and bent down to dig a hole for it. "Hey", a voice sounded from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder from his crouching position to see Haru standing there grinning. "You have visitors", Haru said, and he stepped aside revealing Tohru standing behind him with Ichiro in her arms. The trowel dropped from Yuki's hand, and he fell forward on his knees with a shocked look on his face. Part of him wanted to run to her and embrace her, and another part, the part that was ashamed of the compromises he was being forced to make, wanted to hide from her. He also knew his true feelings would only put her in danger again, so he sat there frozen, unable to make a move, his face muscles flinching in indecision. But Tohru had no such quandary. Things were very clear in her mind, and she flung herself at her love with tears in her eyes. Ichiro became wedged between his parents as they embraced. Tohru wept openly. Haru's eyes misted over and he had to look away to compose himself.

Tohru and Yuki knelt there clinging to each other, not speaking for a long while until Ichiro became impatient. He began to fuss having tired of being squished between the two of them, although he had assisted in keeping his father from transforming. The parents chuckled lightly at their infant son, and finally Yuki spoke. "He's getting big", he said quietly, almost timidly, and smiled as he took Ichiro in his arms. "Hey big guy", he cooed, "how's my little man?" Tohru dried her eyes and smiled as she looked on. Yuki's love for Ichiro was apparent to her and it warmed her heart. She noticed too he no longer looked pale or gaunt, but there was a deep sadness in his eyes. It reminded her of when they had first met. He had always seemed so solemn then, and at first she hadn't understood why. Over time as Yuki had become more free the hopelessness in his gaze had waned, and eventually been replaced with a sparkle of faith in the future. It seemed that faith had all but disappeared now, and it left her deeply concerned.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Yuki became suddenly aware that this situation was problematic at best. Tohru drew herself up, "I came to see Akito", she said firmly. "I need to talk to her", she added. Yuki looked doubtful, but finally said, "Well, she won't hurt you. I've made sure of that". He looked away as he said it, unwilling to meet Tohru's gaze. "So I've heard", Toru said softly. Yuki turned to look at her with surprise, wondering what she knew about the situation, but afraid of the criticism he might see in her expression. But Tohru's eyes only reflected warmth and love at him, making him want to confess what he saw as his betrayal of her. "Tohru, I…" "So", a steely voice interrupted him. It was Akito. "What a pleasant scene", she said, but the look on her face, which was one of fierce anger, did not match her words or demeanor. She wore an expression of fierce anger. "You want to speak with me?", Akito sneered, "what a coincidence, it just so happens I have some things to set straight with you too". The sneer turned into a frown and then a glare, but Tohru's eyes were on fire, and she didn't back down. "Shall we adjourn to the reception room then?", Akito suggested with false geniality. Yuki handed the baby back to Tohru and dusted the dirt off his pants, and the four of them, followed by Haru went into the house.

Once inside the reception area Akito turned on Tohru. "Now then, I must ask you to keep your dirty hands off of Yuki. He belongs to me", she said, her eyes flashing fiercely as she draped her arms around his shoulders to demonstrate her point. Yuki stood there stiffly, but he did not push Akito away. He didn't dare under the circumstances. His eyes pleaded with Tohru for forgiveness. Tohru looked shocked for a moment but recovered quickly, and returned fire. "Allow me to introduce myself", she began, "I'm Mrs. Yuki Sohma", Tohru countered. She yanked Yuki away from Akito saying" This is my husband, and this", she held Ichiro out in front of her, "is Yuki's son". Her eyes were fierce now. "We want him back", Tohru demanded. Akito didn't hear the last sentence however. She had only heard the words "Yuki's son". She stood transfixed staring at the baby in Tohru's arms. Yuki was immediately on alert at this. He had seen that gaze before. "Yuki's son", Akito echoed unconsciously. Tohru was disarmed by Akito's reaction, and wasn't sure how to act. "May I see him?", Akito asked sweetly, eyes still fixed on the baby. Yuki became alarmed and shouted "NO!" when Akito reached for the child. He lunged towards her, but was stopped by one of a few guards who had entered the room having heard the argument. He grabbed Yuki around the neck while another guard grabbed his arms and held him struggling. Tohru was alarmed now too, but Akito stretched her hands out to her, and she saw no reason to not allow her to hold Ichiro. As the baby changed hands, Akito looked down on him with soft eyes. She smiled a serene, satisfied smile. "My, you're a big boy, aren't you?", she cooed. Tohru dropped her guard at this. Babies did seem to have a way of softening people, didn't they, she thought. After a moment of ooing and ahing over Ichiro, Akito finally turned her attention back to Tohru. "He's beautiful", she said softly. Tohru smiled, "Thank you". "And you're right", Akito continued, "A boy needs to be raised with his father", she said looking back at Ichiro. Tohru's smile widened. She had won, or so she thought. "That is why the baby will be staying here, while you will be leaving", Akito said firmly. Tohru's face fell. She thought she had heard wrong until two guards came and took her by the arms to lead her away. "No!", she cried and lunged towards Ichiro, but the guards caught her and pulled her back. "This baby is a Sohma", Akito shot back at her, "but you are not". "Throw her out", Akito ordered turning her back to Tohru now and lifting Ichiro up in her arms. "No!" Tohru shrieked all the louder, "My baby!". Yuki struggled against the two men that held him. "You promised!", he shouted at Akito, "You gave me your word!" But his shouts were of no avail. Tohru was escorted out screaming with Haru right behind her. Her cries continued to ring in Yuki's ears. Akito stepped towards him with his son in her arms. Yuki shook with rage as she approached. His voice quavered, "You gave me your word!", he hissed at her incredulously. "You said you would leave them alone!", his eyes were fierce. Akito looked at Yuki with slight annoyance. "What are you complaining about?", she countered snidely, "I've gotten your son for you, haven't I?" Then she handed Ichiro to a shaking Yuki and left the room.


	12. Chapter 12 Tohru Colapses

"I gave her a sedative so she's resting now, but she's been through a lot. I don't know how resilient she will be at this point", Hatori reported sadly to Shigure, "Only time will tell". He had just closed Tohru's door behind him. Haru had managed to get her back to the house, but she had been inconsolable so Hatori had been called. "I don't know either", Shigure said sadly. "Ichiro is everything to her". His comment belied his own attachment to the infant. "It's not like Akito to go back on her word", Shigure added, "what happened Haru?". "I'm not sure", Haru said shaking his head. "It was like Tohru held the trump card where Yuki was concerned because she had the baby. There was no way Akito was going to lose to her". The three of them contemplated that thought for a short while in silence. "Well, call me if you need anything", Hatori finally said, and he headed for the door. "Can I catch a ride?", Haru asked as they went down the stairs, "It's raining". The two of them saw themselves out. Shigure glanced at Tohru's closed door and sighed. He started to go to the stairs, but paused outside the door of the nursery. He flipped the light on and stared at the empty crib. "Akito, what have you done", he said softly, then he turned out the light and closed the door.

"What is he crying about?", Akito snapped. Ichiro wailed at the top of his lungs while Yuki walked the floor of the common room with him. It was 11pm. "His tummy hurts", Yuki said crossly. "He's gone from mother's milk to formula cold turkey". He bounced Ichiro up and down, patting him and making shushing sounds in an effort to comfort the wailing child. Akito sat up on her couch and discarded the book she was reading. "She nursed him?", she said incredulously. "Why would she want to do a disgusting thing like that?" She made a face as she spoke. "Because she's a good mother", Yuki shot back in Tohru's defense. He wasn't in the mood to pull his punches. Ichiro's wails crescendoed. "Tomorrow we are hiring a nanny", Akito announced bluntly. "Why should I pay someone to take care of my own son?", Yuki countered. They glared at each other. Finally Yuki shook his head and started towards the door. "Where are you going?", Akito snapped. "To my room", he said. "I'll rock him there". "Fine, but tomorrow we find a nanny", she insisted. Yuki shot her an angry look, and carried Ichiro out the door and down the hall.

"OK big guy", Yuki cooed, "There you go". He fastened the clean diaper, and picked Ichiro up to survey his work. The diaper sagged low on his bottom in a kind of lop-sided way. "Oh well", Yuki shrugged. Morning sunlight spilled in through the open windows. "Now let's see about some food shall we?" Ichiro waived his hands and stared pointedly at his father, as if trying to memorize his face. Yuki grinned and picked up the warmed bottle that was sitting on the breakfast tray. "Here you go buddy", he said softly, and he put the nipple to Ichiro's lips. The baby instinctively opened his mouth and latched on to it hungrily, but then made a bewildered face and his sucking slowed. "Yeah, I know", Yuki said sympathetically to his baby son, "Isn't much like the real thing, is it. Sorry", he added. "Hey", Haru stuck his head in the door way. "Hi Haru", Yuki smiled. Ichiro made a gulping sound. "How's he doing?" Haru asked with a grin. "We had a rough night, but I think he's OK now". Yuki glanced down and dabbed at some milk that dribbled down Ichiro's chin. "How's Tohru?", Yuki asked hesitantly. His face showed concern. Haru looked serious, "Hatori is going over there again this morning", Haru offered, "but she was hysterical yesterday". Yuki jostled the baby thoughtfully. "What have I done, Haru?", Yuki asked sadly as he looked down at his son. "What do you mean?", Haru said, perplexed. "It just seems like everyone my life touches gets hurt", Yuki continued, "what made me think this would be different?" His eyes glistened with the pain he felt for Tohru. Yuki shook his head and clenched his jaw as he remembered her screams for her baby as she was unceremoniously escorted out the day before. "What made me think I could ever be anything but Akito's plaything?" The disgust he felt about his own ineptness showed clearly on his face. "It'll all work out Yuki, you'll see", Haru tried to comfort him. "I don't know this time", Yuki confessed. "I don't know how to get out of this". He looked seriously at Haru. "Maybe it's something simple- maybe you're over looking it", Haru admonished.

"Hmm, that's odd", Shigure said to himself. He had entered the kitchen and expected Tohru to be about getting breakfast. He couldn't hear any sound of life anywhere in the house, and the void of sound left him feeling apprehensive. "Tohru?", he called up the stairs. There was no answer. He went up the stairs and knocked lightly on her door, "Tohru?" Still no answer came, so he quietly opened it and peeked inside. There sat Tohru in a chair facing the window that overlooked the front of the house. She was still in her nightclothes, hair uncombed. "Tohru", Shigure hesitated, "how are you feeling?" Tohru didn't look up at him but continued to stare out the window. "I spoke to Yuki", she said in kind of a dreamy sounding way. "Huh?", Shigure didn't remember hearing the phone ring. "He says he's bringing the baby back to me today". Shigure looked at her, wondering how this was possible. Tohru sat with an expectant expression, scanning the drive to the house. She possessed an eerie calm, and her face displayed a vacant stare. Shigure let out a sigh as he realized the truth, and he felt painfully sorry for her. She was obviously delusional. "That's fine Tohru", he said quietly, "you wait for Yuki. Meanwhile, I think I'll give Hatori a call". Shigure stopped at the doorway on his way out, and turned sadly to look at her one more time before he left the room.

"Thanks for coming Ha-san", Shigure said gratefully when Hatori arrived. "Sorry it took so long", Hatori apologized, "I had to take care of Akito's check up first". It was already one o'clock, and Tohru hadn't moved from her vigil by the window. When the two of them got to her room they were greeted by Ayame who had arrived about an hour earlier. "I didn't know you were here", Hatori said with his typical gruffness. "Yes", Ayame began, "I came to visit my new nephew, but alas, I found he is not here", he said this with remarkable calm as he finished braiding Tohru's hair. She did not look up or greet any of them, but continued to stare out the window. "Don't worry", she said calmly to Aya, "he will be here soon". She smiled dreamily as she gazed at the driveway. "Tohru, I brought you a few onigiri", Shigure offered, "you have to eat", he insisted gently. "No", Tohru said firmly, "I'll eat with Yuki when he gets here". The three men exchanged concerned looks. Hatori slipped a blood pressure cuff on Tohru's arm, and Shigure turned to go. "Then I'll get some tea for you", he offered, trying to think how he could tempt her into eating. Aya continued the vigil with Tohru into the evening, never leaving her side, and ended up staying the night. Hatori returned to the Sohma estate after having given her another sedative. He was grave with concern for her well being. "Perhaps we Sohmas finally have pushed poor Tohru beyond her capacity", he said sadly to himself as he set his stethoscope down in his office.


	13. Chapter 13 The Family Attorney

Yuki carried Ichiro out to the garden. The sun was already warm that morning, but not too bad if they stayed in the shade. He showed the different plants and flowers to his baby son who seemed to enjoy the attention. "This is called a 'snapdragon'", Yuki said as he made the trumpet of the flower open and close like a dragons mouth and faked a roar for Ichiro. The little one strained in concentration, reaching out his hand to grasp the yellow flower stalk his father held out to him. "Yuki", a stern voice commanded from behind. He turned to see Akito standing there with a young maid at her side. "I need you to come with me", she directed. "Chinami here will care for the baby. She's our new nanny", Akito finished rather pointedly, letting Yuki know he had lost that battle as well. Chinami bowed to Yuki humbly and smiled. She seemed sweet enough at least, so he surrendered Ichiro without too much trepidation.

Akito took another long look at Ichiro before parting. He was the spitting image of his father to everyone but her. All Akito could see was his large blue eyes and brown hair. When she looked at Ichiro she saw his mother, Tohru. And seeing Tohru reminded her that she had not kept her end of the bargain with Yuki- a thing she had never failed to do before. She had always been true to her word with others and took pride in that fact, but she had acted rashly this time, and done what served her purposes, disregarding the bargain she had made with him. Ichiro's presence was proof that she had acted without integrity, and her conscience would not let her rest because of him. "He looks very like his father", Chinami offered warmly to them. "He looks too much like his mother", Akito snapped, causing Chinami to apologize. Yuki just looked at Akito for a moment, wondering, but he said nothing.

They departed without any more debate about Ichiro. Yuki followed Akito to the conference room unsure what it was she wanted, as usual. There sitting across a heavy wooden table was a short, slick looking man in an expensive suit. He rose as Akito entered the room. "Sohma-san", he greeted her, and bowed respectfully. "Watanabe-san", Akito said genially, and also bowed. "Yuki, I'd like you to meet Mr. Watanabe, the Sohma family attorney", Akito gestured to the guest. "This is my cousin Sohma, Yuki". Yuki and the short man bowed to each other, and Mr. Watanabe smiled. "Don't worry Master Yuki", Mr. Watanabe said reassuringly, "I have no doubt we can deal with this in a way that will benefit you". He gave Yuki a sly, knowing smile. Yuki just blinked at him. "Deal with what? ", he silently wondered. "Shall we?", Akito gestured for them to all be seated, and the two men followed her lead.

"Now then", Mr. Watanabe began as he pulled a file of papers from his brief case. "I don't believe we can get a simple annulment as you had hoped". He said this to Akito. "The marriage has lasted over a year and there is a child involved". Akito nodded. "But I do think we can word things in such a way as to make sure the wife doesn't end up with anything", he smiled slyly, and Akito joined him. Yuki's head was spinning. He was just barely catching on to what this meeting was all about. "Why exactly do you want a divorce, Mr. Sohma?", Mr. Watanabe focused intently on Yuki and waited for an answer. Yuki's eyes grew wide at the question. He glanced at Akito who looked back at him unflustered, and then turned back to Mr. Watanabe. "I…", he stammered, "I…don't want a divorce", he said quietly. "Of course", Akito was quick to pounce, "No one enjoys this kind of business, Yuki", she said, her words thick with feigned sympathy. "No one likes to admit they have problems, that they have failed", she added. Mr. Watanabe nodded and offered an empathetic look. Yuki stared at Akito in disbelief. She was putting words into his mouth. "It's just as I told you", Akito added quickly before Yuki could speak, "The woman is abusive. Just look", she reached over and pulled Yuki's shirt collar down, exposing his shoulder. There, red scars and angry welts covered his skin and trickled down onto his back- the very wounds she had inflicted on him herself only a week before. "Good god!", Mr. Watanabe gasped in shock. "In light of this evidence I think we might be able to get the waiting period waived". He began shuffling papers in a frantic motion, then paused and looked seriously at Yuki. "You might want to think about pressing charges", he counseled. "You will want to protect the baby from potential abuse". "Let's plan on that" Akito was quick to agree, again before Yuki could speak. Her eyes narrowed, and her mouth curled up slightly. "I see every reason to go for full custody with no visitation", Mr. Watanabe added emphatically as he scrawled a note on the stack of papers. "You have the child with you, I presume", he said as he wrote. "But of course", Akito said reassuringly. "Good", the lawyer said with a shrewd expression, "That will make things much easier". "Well", he shoved the documents back in his brief case, "as I said, I have an appointment with the judge concerning that other matter we discussed, so I have to run", he said standing. He bowed to both of them again. "I will be by in a few more days with documents to sign before they are filed", he said at the door. "Thank you for making time for this", Akito said cordially, "Let me know how that other matter turns out, won't you?" "Of course, of course", and then Mr. Watanabe was gone almost as quickly as he came.

Akito smiled with satisfaction as she watched the lawyer go. Yuki stood there incredulous. It had all happened so fast, and what was that about Tohru being abusive? "Why are you doing this?", he queried. His voice shook with anger. "You already have me right where you want me", he hissed at her. Akito turned slowly towards him. "I have to think of the family assets", she said with a half smile, "It is my job to make sure the family interests are protected", her smile widened. "Besides", she added as she crossed to him, "we have to get this out of the way so you and I can solemnize our relationship", she said sweetly, and ran the tip of her tongue up his cheek. Yuki flinched in disgust. "What about your promise?", he said clenching his jaw. "I've kept my end of the bargain", Yuki's eyes burned with anger at her. Akito's smile faded. He had hit her in her weak spot. She turned dramatically, "As I said", her eyes narrowed at him, "I am protecting the family interests, and if that means going back on my word, then so be it!". There was a silence between them for a moment. "You're wrong", Yuki broke the silence, "It's your own interests you are protecting". With this he turned and left the conference room to go find Ichiro. As Akito watched him go, her smile faded into a dismal frown.

As Yuki roamed the halls looking for his baby he ran into Hatori. "Yuki", he said gravely, "I need to talk to you". Yuki knew Hatori had been to see Tohru, and he was anxious about her well being. He followed Hatori back to his office. "How's…", "Tohru is not well", Hatori cut Yuki off mid sentence. Yuki's eyes belied his concern as Hatori related the state of things at Shigure's house. They both sat contemplating this for a moment in silence. "What am I going to do?", Yuki said sadly. He looked down at the floor remembering something. "Hatori", he said quietly, "you did it right, not me". Hatori looked confused. "You handled things with Kana better than I have with Tohru. I should have let her go before we even got engaged", angry tears sprang in Yuki's eyes, "but I was too…selfish", he added heatedly. "It's not too late", Hatori said without emotion. "That is what I wanted to talk to you about. It may finally be time to erase Tohru's memory", he said. Yuki looked up at him with alarm. "It may be the only thing that will save her now", Hatori was very serious. Yuki stared into space, shocked and full of turmoil. What he felt inside showed plainly on his countenance. He blinked and fought back tears. Hatori sympathized, but he knew what he had to do, and added, "I will give you until tomorrow morning to decide. Otherwise, I will have to hospitalize her", he said gravely.

Across the expanse of the great house, Akito wrestled too with her own dilemma- her broken word. Yuki's arguments had actually affected her, leaving her conscience seared, and her head pounding with pain from the stress. She ended up retiring early to nurse her vicious headache.

Yuki bounced Ichiro on his knee as he sat in his room. The baby was tired and fussy. "You need to go to sleep big guy", Yuki said as he stood. He put Ichiro on his shoulder, and began to pace slowly, swaying, back and forth in front of the open window. Ichiro started to relax, but Yuki did not. He could only think of the mother of his child who was miles away, hopelessly watching out a similar window for his return. "I have to let her go", he said quietly to himself. A tear slid down his cheek. "She could have a life. She could have other children". Another tear fell, leaving a wet streak in its wake. Yuki knew what the right thing to do for her was, but he shrank from it. He felt his heart would break. He couldn't face the idea of living without Tohru even though he knew he could no longer make her happy. Again, he blamed his own selfishness, and felt pathetic.

Ichiro finally fell asleep. Yuki cradled him in his arms for a moment, and then laid him carefully down in his crib. He pulled a downy blanket over the baby. As he did this something outside the window caught his attention, and he followed it with his eyes. Two maids were heading for the main gate of the Sohma estate. Each of them carried a large sack that looked like garbage. Yuki started to turn away when a thought came to him. He quickly turned back and watched intently as the two approached the gate and were let through by the man standing guard. A plan began to formulate in his mind, a crazy plan, but he was ready to risk it. He dashed from the room to consult with Haru. He was going to need some help.

Haru had been quick to agree with the plan. He liked the idea of driving "the get-away car". Yuki had then sought out Hatori for his help as well. Hatori was willing to do his part too. "I can keep her busy, but I don't know for how long", he said flatly. "I'll plan to take her into my office at 9 o'clock sharp. Be ready". "Don't worry, I will be", Yuki said with determination. Hatori smiled faintly as he watched Yuki exit, glad to see him finally doing something about this, but then he grew thoughtful as he realized how slim the chances seemed that his plan would work.


	14. Chapter 14 Yuki's Plan

Having lined up his accomplices, Yuki now needed to obtain a few items in order to make his plan come to fruition. He decided to sit on the veranda where he could see the servants coming and going. He had to find the right girl. Finally he spotted one he thought would work. He approached her with some trepidation. "Excuse me, Miss", he began. The maid recognized Yuki right away, and bowed deeply to him. "Yes, Master Yuki?" She waited for his command. "Um", Yuki stammered, "I've been watching you, and I think…you're perfect", he said as he looked the young woman up and down. She was a tall, slender girl- just what he was looking for. "Oh, you do?", the girl smiled with interest. She was very flattered to receive a compliment like that from such an attractive man. "Yes", Yuki continued, "I think you and I are a match". The maid's smile grew wider and her eyes glowed at him. "You do, do you?", she said with a flirt. "Yes", Yuki reaffirmed. "So I was wondering", Yuki sounded a little nervous now, "can I get you to slip out of that uniform?" He met her eyes with a devious look. The girl gave Yuki a quick glance up and down, and decided she would gladly fulfill his request. "But what will Akito-sama say?", she teased coquettishly. "Yuki's gaze was steady, "Hopefully she won't find out". The girl giggled, and then looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Meet me in my quarters in the servants' section at 5:00", she said and winked at him. "But I need it now", Yuki countered. He sounded a little anxious. "Now", the girl asked amused. "Yes", Yuki insisted. He gave her a pleading puppy-eyed look. The servant girl took another glance around and then said "follow me".

A few minutes later Yuki emerged from the maid's quarters having obtained what he desired-the pink uniform she had been wearing. "So you think I can get a laundry basket in the wash area?", he asked the maid eagerly on his way out. "Absolutely", she said flatly as she stood there in her bathrobe. "Thanks", he said cheerfully, and he turned to go. The disappointed maid watched Yuki sneak off with his prize in hand and shook her head wondering at him.

The next morning Yuki and Ichiro were up with the sun. The laundry basket had been easy to obtain. Now there were just a few finishing touches to put into play. Yuki talked to Ichiro as he put his few belongings into the basket. The baby lay on the floor and kicked and flapped happily. "You know you're gonna go see your Momma, huh?", Yuki cooed to him. Haru arrived with some other needed items. "You ready?", he asked Yuki with a grin. "Yeah, I guess so", Yuki said with a little bit of nervousness. "Do you have the stuff?" "Yeah, I got it from Rin last night". "OK, I'm going to get ready, but I need you to stand lookout and tell me when Hatori takes Akito into his office. Haru saluted Yuki signaling that he understood, and turned to go.

As he exited, Akito came to the doorway. "Oh, good morning", Haru addressed her cheerfully, but stayed in her way long enough for Yuki to hide the contraband. "You oaf, get out of my way!", Akito snapped at him. Haru bowed deeply to her and then stepped aside. He turned and went away grinning to himself. "Akito", Yuki addressed her a little nervously and bowed. His pulse raced as he realized how close to being caught he had been. Akito got right to the point. "I came to tell you Mr. Watanabe will be here this afternoon with the divorce papers for you to sign". Yuki was expressionless, even though his heart sank. Akito sauntered closer, and smiled a half smile. "And something else", she continued as she approached him. She stole her arms around his waist to embrace him, but not before she ran a heavy hand across his rear. She pulled Yuki to her and pressed her body to his. "You're going to spend the night with me tonight", she said softly. Yuki raised an eyebrow, and fought to conceal his panic at her command. Her eyes smoldered at him. "I'm having your things moved into my suite today", she said as she ran her other hand across his chest. Yuki blinked at her, but said nothing. Akito leaned into him and reached up to draw his face to hers, but as she closed in on his lips Ichiro let out a chirp. Akito froze mid movement and turned to glance down at the baby who was kicking happily on the floor. His two blue eyes, so like his mother's, seemed to bore right through her conscience, and she found herself unable to fulfill her desires with Yuki. It was as if Tohru herself were watching her every move. "Deposit him with the nanny before you join me tonight", she said annoyed, and gestured to the baby as she released Yuki.

Yuki bowed to her again as she exited. He straightened up, and shuddered as he thought about Akito's plans for him. "Thanks", he said as he turned back and smiled at Ichiro. The infant had saved his father from an unwelcome encounter. "We had better get to work though", Yuki added with determination, "Sounds like we're leaving here just in time".

About an hour later Ichiro stared up at his father with a confused, quizzical look. He reached out a hand and touched his ruby red lips. "Hey, watch it big guy", Yuki scolded gently and pushed his hand away, "You'll smear my lipstick". Yuki adjusted the skirt of the pink uniform in front of the mirror before tying on his apron. "Not a bad fit", he said to himself. Just then Haru poked his head in the doorway, and whistled at Yuki. "Ya know Yuki, it's really too bad you never had any sisters", Haru grinned. Yuki scowled back at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?", Yuki asked annoyed. "Nothing", Haru smirked, "they just would have been hot". He looked Yuki up and down appreciatively. Yuki frowned, "don't look at me like that!" "It's almost nine", Haru interjected. You'd better get your shoes on", he warned. "OK", Yuki grimaced, "I just can't stand putting on the pantyhose. It grabs in all the wrong places". "Yeah, life's rough when you're a girl", Haru chuckled. Yuki threw a tube of makeup at him. Haru dodged it with a laugh, and then went back to his post as look out.

At nine a.m. sharp a tall, slender maid emerged from Yuki's suite carrying a large basket piled high with laundry. Turning the corner of the hall, the basket almost collided with Master Hatori who had Akito close behind. "Watch where you are going, klutz!", Akito snapped. "Forgive me Akito-sama!", the flustered maid said in a high falsetto. Akito scowled at her, but let it go, and kept following Hatori. "I don't understand, we just did this yesterday", Akito complained as they continued towards his office. "Some of the tests were faulty", Hatori said flatly. "That doesn't mean you're going to poke me again does it?", Akito asked anxiously. Hatori was silent. After a moment Akito said "I hate it when you don't answer". The two of them turned another corner and the conversation faded from earshot. Yuki lowered the laundry basket to peer around it. "She didn't recognize me", he said to himself, a little surprised, but very ecstatic. "You OK in there?", he whispered to Ichiro. He peeked under a few layers of laundry at his baby son who was nestled in the basket. Ichiro looked a little surprised, but was fine. "Hold on tight buddy", Yuki said and covered him back up. Then he straightened himself, and proceeded to walk down the hallway towards the servant's entrance. He had almost made it when, "Hey", a deep voice stopped Yuki in his tracks. He slowly turned towards the sound of the voice. It was a man in a dark suit- one of the guards. Yuki thought he might have been recognized, and his heart pounded as the guard approached him with a determined walk.

"You're new here aren't you?", the guard asked flirtatiously once he was in range. Yuki was caught off guard at first, but then remembered he was supposed to be a girl. He used his best falsetto to reply, "Yes, I just started working here this week", he said, and then he giggled coquettishly. He tried to keep his face obscured by the pile of laundry. "So, what's your name?", the guard smiled and leaned against the wall. "Yu…Yukino", Yuki lied. "Well Yukino", the guard smiled, "I'm Sakai. Tell me about yourself". The guard was obviously trying to be suave. Yuki didn't have time to entertain him though. "I'd love to, but I really need to take care of this laundry", Yuki giggled again. "Well, here, let me carry that for you and we can talk on the way", the guard offered. Sakai grabbed the rim of the basket with both hands. "NO!", Yuki said, forgetting to disguise his voice. He pulled back on the basket forcefully in a panic, but quickly regained his composure. "I mean, um, that's my job, and well, I don't want to seem incapable, you know?", "Yukino" giggled again. "Alright", Sakai conceded and let go of the basket. He realized he probably ought to be concentrating on his duties too. "Maybe we could get together later, you know, to talk" he suggested. The guard cocked his head and winked at Yuki. Yuki felt repulsed, but he giggled again and said, "Certainly". "See you around quitin' time then, cutie", the guard said with a casual salute and he went to go back to his post. As he passed behind Yuki he gave his buns a pinch. This gave Yuki a start. He really wanted to deck the guy, but instead he let out another flirtatious giggle, and went his way.

As Yuki continued down the hall, he passed two maids going in the other direction. Just as they came into earshot Ichiro let out an enthusiastic "ahhhgooooo!" The two maids stopped and looked at Yuki oddly. Yuki thought quickly and went into an improvisation of a song. "Ahhh, oooh, baby, you too!", he sang out in his female voice, and walked a little faster as the two women stared after him. Yuki glanced back at them with a smile, and then spoke to Ichiro in the basket, "Shhhh! Quiet, big guy", he shushed. He passed another servant and Ichiro made a raspberries sound with his lips. The man stopped and wrinkled up his nose at Yuki. "Excuse me", Yuki said and giggled nervously to the man as he passed him, then he picked up his pace. He decided he had better get out of there fast.

He was finally to the servant's entrance and made it out into the courtyard. He could see his goal in sight. The main gate was just down the walkway before him. There at the gate stood another guard. All Yuki had to do was get past him.


	15. Chapter 15 The Great Escape

Yuki's plan was to walk right past the guard without stopping. He thought that if he acted like everything was normal then the guard might just ignore him. But as Yuki approached the guard shack, the man in the black suit came out and stopped him. "Hold it", he said gruffly. "Why officer, what ever seems to be the problem?", Yuki fluttered. The guard looked at Yuki and knit his brows together. It seemed he recognized the face, but couldn't quite place it in this context. "What's with the laundry?", the guard said sternly. "Why what do you mean?", Yuki countered girlishly. "Why are you carrying laundry out of the building?", the guard asked with suspicion. Yuki had to admit it did seem odd. He thought fast. "The, er, the washing machine is broken, so I'm carrying it to the car so we can take it to the laundry-mat", Yuki lied. The guard looked at him sideways, unsure whether to buy the story or not. "But why would you take it to a Sohma family car?", the guard's eyes narrowed. "Well, Yuki stammered, "it is their laundry", he said haltingly and then giggled nervously. There was a pause in the conversation while the guard decided whether to believe the maid or not. Suddenly, Ichiro sneezed, and then started to cry. He had had his fill of being buried like this. Yuki's eyes showed his panic as he looked at the guard. He slowly set down the basket and uncovered the baby. The guard and Yuki peered into the basket at Ichiro. Yuki picked him up saying, "Oh, little one, how did you get in there?", and he giggled sheepishly at the guard. Surprise and realization spread over the guard's face as he looked at Yuki. He narrowed his eyes and reached up and pulled the dust cap off of Yuki's head, letting his mop of silver hair fall out of it. "Well, gotta run", Yuki said with a smile, and he made a mad dash towards the parking stalls with Ichiro in his arms. The guard jumped back into the booth and radioed an alert to the main house. In no time a handful of guards spilled out of the doors in hot pursuit of Yuki and the baby.

Yuki ran with Ichiro tucked under his arm towards the black sedan Hatori always drove. Haru was waiting there for him in the driver's seat. "Hit it!" Yuki yelled as he jumped in the passenger side. Haru started the car, but hesitated. "Now how do I get this thing to go backwards?", he said to himself. "HARU!", Yuki yelled. "I thought you said you knew how to drive!" "Well, I've watched Hatori do it lots of times", Haru said as he studied the gear shaft. "Do you think 'R' stands for reverse?" Yuki glanced out the windows to see about a half a dozen guards closing in on them. "HARU!", he shouted again. Just then Haru slammed the car into reverse with his foot on the gas pedal. The car flew backwards almost flattening three of the men. "There we go", Haru said triumphantly. He put the car in drive and burned rubber out down the long driveway.

Yuki's heart leapt into his throat as he realized Haru's driving skills were nil. He put on his seatbelt, strapping both himself and Ichiro together. "OK, so this makes things go, what does the other pedal do?", Haru was still talking to himself. He pushed hard on the break, laying down about 10 feet of skid marks, and almost throwing Yuki through the windshield. "Uh huh", Haru surmised, "Just as I thought. OK Yuki, we're good now. I can stop and I can go", he said proudly. Yuki looked at him a little dazed, then something caught his eye in the rear view mirror. "Well, you had better get going", Yuki said, "because here they come!" From behind came a car almost careening out of control for speed. It was definitely one of the Sohma fleet cars, and it was filled with dark suited men. Haru hit the gas, and the chase was on.

Haru did alright driving on the secluded roads that led to the estate, but in no time they were on city streets. "You have to lose them!", Yuki said emphatically as he glanced out the back window. Several shots rang out. "They're shooting at the tires", Yuki yelled, "get going Haru!" Haru hit the gas and started to weave in and out of traffic. He had seen it done before in movies, and he thought it was pretty fun in real life. Still, the guards weren't far behind. "Can't you duck down a side street or something?", Yuki asked desperately. "Sure", Haru answered, and abruptly turned a hard left throwing them all against the side door. Suddenly they were like salmon swimming up stream. All the traffic was going in the opposite direction! Horns blared as Haru dodged the oncoming vehicles with a wild grin on his face. "This reminds me of an arcade game!", He said, obviously thrilled. "This is a one way street, you maniac!", Yuki yelled at him panicked. "Time for another turn", Haru announced, and he turned a sharp right off of the one way route.

Haru careened around the corner and hit the gas. A few pedestrians jumped out of the way of the speeding cow. "You can slow down now Haru, I think we lost them", Yuki suggested. Haru acted like he hadn't heard. "Haru, slow down", Yuki insisted. "But this is fun", Haru grinned as he ran a red light and almost hit a man in a crosswalk. "Haru!", Yuki panicked, "we have to get to Tohru! If you don't cut it out…" About that time they passed a motorcycle cop going about 80 miles an hour. In no time his lights were flashing in the rear view mirror. "PULL OVER!", the cop announced over the loud speaker. Haru finally complied. He slowed and tried to pull over, but went up the curb with the left set of tires and jerked to a stop. "Great", Yuki said; another delay in getting to Tohru. The policeman got right to the point. "License and registration please" he said sternly. "It's in the glove box", Haru said unruffled, and he leaned over to search through a stack of papers in the compartment. Yuki started to panic as he realized Haru probably didn't have a license, and then he was stopped cold at what he saw. Yuki recognized the policeman. It was Tohru's cousin, the proud fledgling police officer he had met at their engagement ceremony. He quickly pulled the dust cap back over his hair in the hopes he wouldn't be recognized.

Haru found the registration and handed it to the policeman, and resumed fumbling through the papers in the hopes that Hatori had left his license there, but to no avail. "License", the officer insisted to Haru again. "I think I left it in my other pants", Haru lied. "Please step out of the car, both of you", the officer commanded. Haru grinned and opened the car door. Yuki sighed, and opened his door as well. He tried to hide his face from the police officer. The cop checked the name on the registration. "Sohma", he said aloud. "Hey, I have a relative by the name of Sohma", he quipped, "my cousin's husband. Let's see, ah, Yuki I think it is". Haru snickered, "never heard of him", he said flatly, and then laughed again. Yuki stared at the ground and tried to keep his face concealed by the ruffle on his hat. His face was a brilliant red now. "Yeah", the cop continued, "he doesn't look anything like you". He gestured to Haru, who was still chuckling. Then he turned to Yuki, "And he's a guy", he started, but then he screwed up his face in concentration. "You know, you do look a little like him though", and he scratched his head. Haru was about to bust a gut from trying not to laugh. Yuki shifted nervously from one foot to the other. "Hey, wait a…", recognition dawned on the policeman. "You're him!", he said with wide eyes. Yuki decided there was no use denying it. "Yes, it's me. Allow me to introduce my cousin, Sohma, Hatsuharu", Yuki said politely, and he gestured to Haru. Haru bowed with a huge grin on his face.

"You're 'cousin', huh?", the cop said skeptically. Haru and Yuki didn't look related at all to him. He looked at Haru and then to Yuki, and gave a sideways glance. "Oh, I think I know what's going on here", he said. He leaned over and whispered to Yuki, "does Tohru know about this?", and he gestured to Haru and gave Yuki a wink. "No, she doesn't. I mean, no! It's not like that!", Yuki insisted, waiving his hands in emphatic denial. The officer narrowed his eyes at Yuki, obviously not buying it.

"OK", Yuki finally said in desperation, "I'll tell you the truth. I've been held prisoner for months by the evil head of our family. Haru just helped me escape, and we are taking the baby back to his mother". Yuki gave him a point blank stare after his disclosure. The officer looked at Haru; black leather pants, open shirt, two-toned hair, piercings and heavy chains. He turned to Yuki; full make-up, pink maid's uniform, and nylon stockings. The policeman started to laugh. Oh, I get it!", he exclaimed. "Cosplay, right?" He slapped Yuki on the back. "Hey, this is great! I'm into hentai myself", and he winked at Yuki and jabbed him in the ribs. "No wonder Tohru married you, you're an interesting guy."

"Great, I only have the rest of my life to live this down", Yuki said with exasperation. "Hey, he turned out to be a decent guy", Haru cajoled from behind the steering wheel, "At least he let us off the hook for the speeding ticket", Haru grinned. Yuki shot him a death glare. "Yeah, but only after I promised him I would come see his hentai collection", Yuki added with disgust.

At long last Yuki and Haru and Ichiro pulled up the drive to Shigure's house. Haru jostled the car to a jerky stop. "I think I'm getting better at this", he said to himself. Yuki looked up at the house. He could see the silhouette of Tohru slumped over at the bedroom window. He picked up Ichiro, put him back into to basket and made for the front door. Shigure greeted them on the threshold. "Well, well, it's the prodigal husband returned. Yuki, you look good!", he quipped with a grin. "I almost didn't know it was you, and I thought for a minute Aya had sent me a present", he wiggled his eyebrows. "Shut up", Yuki said sourly. He was in a hurry to get to Tohru. "Where's the little guy?", Shigure asked with sudden anxiousness. "He's here", Yuki said motioning to the basket, "but he's seeing his mother first". He brushed past Shigure, and went for the stairs which he took in threes. He hesitated for a moment outside Tohru's door, suddenly self conscious about all that had happened over the last few weeks. But he took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

There sat Tohru in her chair by the window. She was slumped over the sill, having fallen asleep- still in her bedclothes from the day before. Yuki went quietly to her side, wiping the lipstick off his mouth with the back of his hand. "Tohru", he said softly, as he crouched down and touched her hair gently with his hand. She stirred, and her eyelashes fluttered as she focused her eyes on him. At first she thought she was dreaming because she saw Yuki, but he didn't look quite right. Then she raised her head and took another look. She blinked incredulously at him. "Yuki?", she said sleepily. He smiled warmly at her. "I think you misplaced something", he said and uncovered Ichiro. The baby reached for his mother right away making happy babbling sounds. "Ahhh!", Tohru exclaimed, and she snatched up her child into her arms. Tears of joy streamed down her face as Tohru held her little one to her. "I knew you would come. I knew you would bring him back!", she exclaimed emphatically. Yuki watched the color return to Tohru's complexion as she squeezed the baby. Ichiro seemed relieved too. It was a heartwarming reunion.

Tohru suddenly turned to Yuki. Her eyes shown with gratitude, and it became apparent she had come out of her distress. "Are you here to stay as well?", she asked timidly. "If you'll have me", Yuki said quietly. It seemed some of his hope in the future had returned as well. They embraced with Ichiro caught in the middle again, a family reunited, but they had little time to bask in the moment. Yuki stopped and looked at Tohru seriously. "We need to get moving before Akito finds us". Tohru met his eyes with a steady gaze, and nodded resolutely.

It occurred to Yuki now they had come full circle- back to his original strategy of running away, the one he had concocted when he had abducted Tohru months ago to save her from her Grandpa's betrothal plans. The difference was she was agreeing with him now; they were on the same page. They would make a run for it- together. The corner turned up on one side of Yuki's mouth, and he slipped his hand into hers.

Yuki and Tohru quickly changed and started gathering the necessary items for their trip. Shigure got on the phone with a shady but useful friend who owed him a favor. "Yes, that is exactly what I am talking about. You know, a passport for a baby. It just needs to look convincing, and I need it yesterday. OK, thanks". Shigure hung up the phone. "It's going to take at least an hour", he looked up at Haru a little worried. "Well, maybe if they can get to Okinawa we could ship it to them or something", Haru offered.

Yuki came down the stairs with a couple of bags. "I keep telling her we can't take all this stuff, but she says the baby needs it", he said a little impatiently. "Well, I could drive you to the train station", Haru offered with a grin. "Uh-uh", Yuki countered. He had no desire to get back into any vehicle with Haru at the steering wheel, but there was another consideration; "if I know Akito, the police are looking everywhere for that car by now", he said warily. "True", said Shigure, but before he could add anything else another black sedan pulled into the drive. Yuki looked panic stricken and ran to the stairs. "Tohru!", he shouted, "We have to get out of here, now!", but it was already too late. Hatori and Akito stepped out of the car. Akito looked livid as she glanced at the stolen vehicle that was parked there. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped towards the house with determination. Yuki fled upstairs to find out what was keeping Tohru. He knew that meant he would be trapped, but he hoped he could still get her and the baby out of this somehow.

As Akito walked towards the house her mind wandered back over the events of the past few days since she had taken Ichiro from Tohru. She knew Yuki had been right- she had done this without forethought. She had acted rashly because of the threat that Tohru and Ichiro posed to her long enduring plans for Yuki. He had been given to her as a child, and she had watched and waited patiently for him to grow up. She had planned for him to be by her side forever. But somewhere along the way she had failed to convey that plan to Yuki, and even though he had been content to be with her as a boy, it wasn't what he wanted now. She knew that, but she had been so sure she could make it work for both of them; that, like so many other times when he had acquiesced to her demands, he would come to see that it was for the best, but it was not to be this time. She had tried to keep him from others all his life- fearing all along that this would happen, but he had fallen in love anyway despite her efforts to isolate him. She knew now that she could not break him of this- this love was not going to fade away like just another fascination. This love for Tohru was in Yuki's soul- it was an intrinsic part of him. If she continued to try to eradicate him of it she would destroy him in the process. Still, she could not admit defeat. That would be too painful. There was no way to save her pride, so Yuki would have to pay for his folly with his life- one way or another.


	16. Chapter 16 Shigure's Proposal

Shigure met Hatori and Akito on the porch. "My, what a surprise", he said genially with his arms outstretched. Akito just glared at him, "why didn't you call me at once?", she hissed. Shigure grinned as if he had been caught doing something devious, but he didn't back down. He stood in the doorway and kept her from passing. "Get out of my way!", Akito shouted at the dog. "I will after you agree to hear me out", Shigure said firmly. His eyes were steady as he looked at her. "Hmph!", Akito sniffed, but Shigure let her pass, accepting that as her answer in the affirmative.

Akito stepped into the foyer with her lips pursed and her arms folded. Shigure gestured with a bow and an outstretched arm towards his office, and she followed his lead with a frown. Once inside he closed the door.

Shigure was silent at first and he studied his shoes. Akito looked at him expectantly, but had little patience for the whole thing. "Well, what is it?" she snapped. Shigure sighed heavily. "Yuki, Tohru, and the baby are all upstairs", he began. "Tell me something I didn't already know!" she retorted sarcastically. "The thing is", Shigure hesitated knowing he broached a delicate subject, "you don't own him anymore", he said quietly, but determinedly, and he looked into her eyes. Akito's face went scarlet while Shigure continued. "Yuki isn't a child. He's a man now- with a wife and a baby", he reasoned. "He has betrayed us!", Akito exploded. "No, he hasn't" Shigure said calmly. Akito shot him a death glare. "You forced him to make a choice, and he did" Shigure continued, "and no matter how often you force the issue, he will continue to make the same choice, you know this". Shigure searched her face for acknowledgement. She started to come back with a retort, and then thought better of it. "So what are you suggesting?", Akito said solemnly, and she looked at the floor. "I'm suggesting it is time for you to let him live his life", Shigure said, "let him go". His eyes met hers with a look of firmness, but also of sympathy. Akito smiled wryly up at him, "if I let him go then I will have no one", she said quietly. The vulnerability she so rarely showed surfaced, and she seemed suddenly very small and helpless. Shigure finally saw his chance- the one he had waited for through all these years; the chance he had dreamed of since he was ten years old. He took her tiny hand in his, "You'll have me", he said quietly.

Meanwhile, Tohru and Yuki sat calmly talking together, knowing they were trapped, and that it was only a matter of time before they would be separated again. Yuki bounced Ichiro on his knee, and the two of them just conversed about simple things- enjoying the time they had together; in denial of Akito's impending wrath. "Tohru", Yuki said softly, "no matter what, please know that I love you, and I always will". He looked at her warmly. "I know", she smiled, and they kissed, almost shyly- it had been so long. "I didn't mean the things I said in that letter", he added with a pleading look. "I knew that all along", Tohru smiled; "not that it didn't hurt". They looked into each others eyes and a healing took place inside each of them. Wounds were replaced by the strength they shared as a couple. Yuki sighed; "I don't know what is going to happen now, but…" he stopped short. He could hear footsteps on the stairs. "Someone's coming", he said briskly, and handed Ichiro back to Tohru. Their eyes met one more time and they renewed their commitment to each other in that glance. "I love you", Tohru said in a frightened whisper. Yuki looked at her resolutely, "just stay back and let me deal with this", he said, and he turned to face the doorway, his body square to it; shielding his family from harm.

The door burst open with a loud thud. "Yuki! You won't believe this!" It was Haru, out of breath and very excited. Yuki and Tohru went from looks of alarm to incredulousness. "Shigure just proposed to Akito!", Haru grinned.

Down stairs there was a clamor of voices and posturing going on. As Yuki, Tohru, Ichiro, and Haru descended the stairs, they could hear Shigure spouting off, and Akito yelling. "Congratulations", Hatori said flatly, and he had the slightest glimmer of a smirk on his face. "Yes, I think if we hurry we can still have a June wedding!" Shigure quipped enthusiastically, "I've always wanted a June bride- they say they are the most beautiful", and he winked at Akito. "I haven't agreed to this yet!", Akito shouted perturbed, but Shigure and Hatori weren't listening. "Let's call Aya. I'll bet he could pull something really elegant together in no time", Shigure continued, and he picked up the phone. "I said hold on!", Akito countered to no avail. "I think Akito has met her match", Haru smirked as he watched the antics. Tohru smiled warmly, and Yuki raised an eyebrow and grinned.


	17. Chapter 17 Akito's Decision

2

"Ayame-san, come in come in!", Tohru spoke happily. "Look who's here", she called out into the apartment. Ichiro came crawling expectantly towards the door. He sat up and cooed with delight at the sight of his beloved uncle. Ayame scooped the toddler up into his arms. "How's my favorite nephew!", he said gleefully, and laughed his outrageous laugh. "He's your only nephew", Yuki said flatly as he followed his son to the entry hall. "And how is my dear little brother?", Ayame greeted him with enthusiasm. "Looks like you're putting on a bit of a tummy there Yuki. Tohru's taking too good a care of you, ha-ha-ha-ha!" Yuki rolled his eyes dismissively, but touched his stomach self consciously too. "Won't you come in and join us for tea?", Tohru chirped as she stole her arm around Yuki in reassurance. "Oh yes, don't mind if I do. I brought pictures from Shigure and Akito's wedding", Ayame added.

At the table the two of them spread the pictures out and poured over them while Ayame gave Ichiro a horsy ride on his back. "Oh, this one is nice", Tohru exclaimed. She pointed to a snapshot of Shigure looking lovingly at Akito as he made his vows to her. "My favorite is the cake one", Ayame called to them. They focused on a shot showing the newlyweds in traditional Japanese wedding clothes feeding each other cake. Akito had smashed her piece into Shigure's face, but her demeanor was playful. "The wedding was lovely", Tohru said wistfully, "a nice blend of east meets west", she added. "Thank you", Ayame said with pride as he swept Ichiro up on his shoulders. Ichiro giggled uncontrollably. Yuki looked on and couldn't help but grin. "How are they doing anyway?", Tohru asked Ayame. "Oh, swimmingly", Ayame answered with just a tinge of sarcasm.

"This is great!" Shigure said with enthusiasm. "You've never looked lovelier!" "Well I feel like hell, and it's entirely your fault!" Akito countered vehemently. "Yes, yes, I will take credit for that", Shigure said with a smile as he rubbed Akito's tummy. Hatori raised his stethoscope, "well everything seems fine", he said matter-of-factly. "When can we find out the gender?", Shigure asked with excitement. "Not for about four more weeks" Hatori said. "It had better be a boy or you are dead!" Akito shot Shigure a death glare. "How is that my fault?" Shigure countered in martyred tones. "Well, technically it would be fault", Hatori said flatly.

Tohru and Yuki watched Ayame as he left through the parking lot. Ichiro lay asleep on Yuki's shoulder. "I think they wore each other out", Yuki said as he rubbed the toddler's back. "Yes, isn't that nice?", Tohru said happily as she closed the door. Yuki took Ichiro to his crib and laid him down. He turned on the nightlight before leaving the room. "I am not getting fat…am I?", Yuki inquired self consciously when he returned. "Aya's just teasing you", Tohru slipped her arms around her husband. "But I wouldn't mind if you put on some weight before you return to school next month", she smiled up at him, "It might help keep the girls away from you this time", her face shone with mirth. "I told you before, I only have eyes for you", Yuki grinned as he reached down and kissed her. "What time is it?", Tohru asked breathlessly, interrupting the kiss. Yuki pressed his nose against hers, "It's time for bed", he answered in a low voice. He kissed her firmly once more, and gave her a gentle push towards the bedroom with one hand.

"You know Shigure really surprised me", Tohru said thoughtfully as they walked together down the hall. "How so?", Yuki asked. She wrinkled up her forehead, "to choose Akito like that- I guess I still don't understand it", she said perplexed. "Well", Yuki thought for a moment, "I think he had his eye on her for a long time, but in the end it really was Akito's decision", Yuki turned to face Tohru once they entered the bedroom. He reached around her for the zipper on the back of her dress. "Yes, but we really do owe him thanks for influencing her choice", Tohru smiled. "I'll remember that next time we are at the main house", Yuki said distracted. He was much more interested in the here and now at the moment. He let her dress fall off her shoulders and began kissing her there intently. He worked his way up Tohru's neck and went to claim her lips, but she stopped him with her words. "So now we can face the future together?", Tohru said. It was more of a statement than a question. She met his eyes. They were filled with peace and contentment. "Yes, always", Yuki said softly, and the two lovers sealed their promise with a passionate kiss.


End file.
